Give It A Chance
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: After the events of Kapitel and the OAV's, Weiss is falling apart and Aya is questioning his selfworth as well as angry at being trapped in the business. Will not directly follow canon timeline. Don't own WK, make nothing. This is YAOI! You have been w
1. Chapter 1

The mission was not going well. In fact, none of the missions had gone well since Weiss' return from Kyoto. The utter fuck up with the American military and the less than well planned conclusion had left the team in a fragile state. Physical injuries aside, emotional pains continued to plague each assassin.

Omi was still having nightmares on at least a twice weekly basis about being hunted and forced to fight the two oldest members. He had also taken to wearing long sleeved shirts with high collars to hide the faint scarring left by Yohji's wire. Ken had given up coaching soccer for now because he couldn't dredge the slightest enthusiasm for mentoring the kids in his favorite sport. Yohji was going out way too much, much more than was good for his health or his already precarious peace of mind. He was drinking quite a bit as if he could find either forgetfulness or redemption at the bottom of a bottle. Occasionally he would turn like he wanted to say something to all of them, but his sad, green eyes would cloud and he'd leave without saying a word. All four of them sometimes went days without speaking to each other unless it was specifically concerning a mission. Not that the silence bothered Aya. He had never been one for casual conversation anyway and now anything he said would be tinged with bitter anger.

Aya had only grown more icy and forbidding to be around. He wrapped himself in a shroud of black rage contained within an emotionless shell to conceal his pain. By outward appearances Aya seemed to be the perfect assassin completely in accord with his chosen profession. He was cold, calculating and relentless on the job, never allowing anything to cross his face that might be construed as a shred of pity or remorse. The only concession he made was to kill his victims swiftly and that was to spare himself their ridiculous pleas, false bravado and slimy bribes for their lives. He would dispatch the target, sling the blood from his blade, sheathe it and be walking out unnoticed in less time than it took most people to decide what to order from a fast food restaurant. Quickly and deadly, that was Aya, and beneath that facade he hid the fact he was slowly being devoured from inside by encroaching despair.

Aya had really believed once that after his sister woke up he would be able to just put down his sword and stop. He had never thought about the "after". He had only pursued his revenge and left his sister in the care of Krittiker in the hopes she would one day open her eyes. He had never considered what he would do if he wasn't an assassin and he had certainly never wondered if Krittiker would let him go. In Aya's mind he had always just put down the sword and walked away, end of story. When the tower fell into the sea, pitching both Schwarz and Weiss into the dark, cold waters, Aya had nearly let himself drown. He was positive that his sister, Manx and Sakura couldn't have made it out alive and he was willing to let his failure drift to the bottom of the sea. He had been sinking without a struggle when some invisible power had rushed around and through the water around him, catching him up in its momentum and hurled him forwards to land on the sand like so much flotsam. Dazed and injured, all four Weiss had washed up on the beach . Of Schwarz they saw no sign and assumed the other team, even with their strange, unearthly powers, had not survived.

Krittiker had shown little sympathy and had bundled them off like disgraced relatives with the even less believable cover of a traveling florists' business. Bewildered by the brush off and physically unwell, all four had daily gone through the motions of setting up and trying to conduct a normal business day. It didn't matter they weren't in Tokyo anymore. A whole new mass of fan girls flocked daily to the mobile shop to coo and preen before the four pretty men, hoping for a bit more than the polite attention bestowed on every other girl. It was a part of their cover but the words said to the girls were also just lip service. The flirtation and casual conversation lacked any hint of warmth. Not even Yohji could sustain the illusion for more that a few hours at a time before needing to get away. Aya dismissed them all. He wasn't interested in their silly, adolescent adoration. No female ever traipsed the corners of his mind except his sister.

Aya silently cursed himself every day that he hadn't been faster, that he hadn't gotten to his sister before Krittiker did. Manx had whisked the girl away with assurances for Aya that the girl still needed some specialized care and could also possibly still be in danger with Schwarz unaccounted for. Aya had unthinkingly accepted that rationale and allowed himself to be hustled in another direction. It wasn't like he was financially secure, either. He didn't even have a home where his sister could live. Krittiker had taken the decision from his hands and now had him bound tighter with obligation. They would support and provide a place for his sister to live in exchange for his services. They would provide a nice home, a job and further education if she wanted it. All Aya had to do in return was spill blood at their command and lose a little bit more of his soul with each killing. Caught still in their web, Aya became more withdrawn and rarely spoke at all unless asked a direct question relating to a job and even then he might not answer it. It didn't help matters any that his teammates often sent looks of pity and understanding his way. Only Omi had the grace to look somewhat ashamed as he had been practically raised by Krittiker. 

Forced to live in exceedingly close quarters for months, the members of Weiss had each inventoried in that time a vast catalogue of annoyances and grievances against each other. Tempers flared to life quite frequently and they ranged from recriminations to out right screaming matches designed to cause hurt with the barbs of words alone. Tension escalated and soon after their return to Tokyo Aya had been the first to move from the communal apartments into a tiny place of his own. It was a simple loft with a small living area and kitchen on the first floor and a sparse bedroom and bath on the second level. Working for Krittiker didn't pay tremendously well but, without his sister's medical expenses draining him, Aya could manage to afford the little place. Although he was relieved he was free from the gloom of living day to day with his job, the crushing loneliness that enveloped him when he was home was a bit smothering.

Aya spent a lot time walking around Tokyo, usually at night and always alone. He had run into his old Crashers' teammates and spent one evening reminiscing with Knight, but was uneasy about socializing further. Having grown from a boy to man with a secret bloody lifestyle to keep hidden, Aya was socially inept and clumsy at best with company. Such ineptness in anything was personally unacceptable and, rather than display his ignorance, Aya kept to himself.

The lack of cohesion in their personal lives had started to carry over in their professional lives. Weiss no longer functioned as a smooth unit. The trust had been, if not broken, significantly mangled and twisted. The two youngest team members couldn't go on a job without remembering when they were targets themselves, and the two eldest had reservations about whether their teammates could be trusted to watch their backs if things got ugly. It was part of the reason Aya was running for his life. A small tidbit of information about extra guards had either escaped Omi's notice or Aya hadn't paid attention or something equally stupid. At any rate, two dozen unexpected men had shown up and the mission was totally fucked. Omi had yelled the command to abort and to rendezvous at a later time. They were supposed to maintain radio silence and somehow make their way out on their own. Easier said than done.

Aya ran as silently as possible through the hallways, searching for another staircase. The windows were not an option. They were two many stories high and last he checked he couldn't fly. Aya shook his head at himself irritably. He should really quit reading comic books. They were making him quite fanciful. Immediate concerns and a sharp report followed by a burning slice of pain forcefully jerked his mind back to the present. Oh fuck! One of the chasers had got lucky with a shot and grazed his right hip. Aya stumbled but kept running. If he stopped, he died. Of that he was damned sure. It wasn't helping any that his left flank where Ken had stabbed him was bitching about the excessive abuse and making its displeasure known by sending shocking bolts of pain through his guts.

Aya gritted his teeth and poured on another burst of speed in desperate defiance. He rounded a corner and burst through the door marked 'Roof'. He spun around and looked frantically for something to jam the door. A fair hand extended a crowbar. Without a thought Aya grabbed the bar and slammed it home. He leaned over with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Memory smacked him hard and he lurched upright to search for his helper. Flaming red hair surrounded an elfin and impish face that smirked familiarly at him.

"Schuldig?" Aya asked faintly.

"In the gorgeous flesh, kitten. What, not happy to see me? That's not the proper way to show gratitude." Schuldig pouted.

"Gratitude?" Aya echoed and wondered if he had the strength left to even raise his katana.

"I just helped you." Schuldig smirked. "And I think you're going to need help to get out of here."

"I don't need YOUR help," Aya snapped.

Schuldig spread his arms and looked around in exaggerated gestures.

"I don't see anyone else around. Do you?"

"Fuck you," Aya growled.

"As tempting as that sounds, kitten, I really don't think you're up for it right now."

Aya could feel the blood running down his side and he was feeling lightheaded. He tried to spin away from Schuldig and the maneuver threatened to turn into an uncontrolled dive to the roof. Strong arms grabbed him and held him loosely in an embrace. Aya stiffened and his thoughts raced. What the hell was Schuldig doing? Where was the rest of Schwarz? Was this an ambush? How the hell was he going to get away? Aya frowned to himself. Why wasn't Schuldig hurting him and why had he appeared when Aya needed help? It was probably just a game to the sadistic telepath. It had to be. Aya couldn't think of any reason for the other man to help him except to play with him later.

"What a suspicious mind you have," Schuldig commented and Aya could hear the mockery in the words.

"Get your hands off me," Aya demanded.

"Sorry, kitten. If I do that now you'll fall." Schuldig demonstrated his point by loosening his embrace and Aya's knees immediately buckled. Schuldig hitched him up again and turned them in a different direction. "Come on. Let's go. It won't take them long to figure out how to get up here, and I don't want to be here when the do."

Aya had no choice but to allow his former enemy to direct him towards another, hidden, access door and guide him down the steps. Blood was starting to seep through his clothes and stain Schuldig's where the telepath's body brushed against his. Both of their clothes were probably being ruined. Too bad it wasn't that hideous green blazer, Aya's disjointed thoughts grumbled. Schuldig sniffed at the implied affront to his style and didn't deign to reply. They made it down and outside without further incident. Schuldig effortlessly picked the location of Aya's car from his groggy mind and they headed in that direction. Aya roused briefly when he felt someone digging through his pockets for his keys and he tried to bat the hands away.

"Easy, easy. I've got to get us out of here." Aya looked up at the nasal voice and had a blurry impression of amused blue eyes. "Where do you live?"

Aya unconsciously flinched at the mention of his lonely apartment where no one would be available to help patch his wounds. Schuldig sighed when Aya didn't reply and got the address with a little digging. Aya glared at him angrily for the invasion and would have struck the bastard if his body hadn't turned total traitor against him and chose to fold in on itself. When his eyes cracked open the passenger door to his car was open and the damned telepath was still there leaning in to gather him up.

"I can walk by himself," Aya said in a huff.

"I know that, kitten, probably since you were two, but you still need a little help. Just put your arm around my neck so we can make it to the lift."

Becoming more incensed by the minute, Aya threw his arm around Schuldig's neck and entertained some pretty thoughts of throttling the pesty man in the hopes Schuldig would pick up on them. Apparently he did and all Aya got in return was a smirk. Nothing short of violence was going to get the point across that he didn't need or want Schuldig's help. Aya bunched up a fist and aimed for the gut. His pitifully weak shot just bounced off the other man's smooth stomach. He didn't even grunt in reaction. Glittering blue eyes looked at him maliciously as he was dragged into the lift.

"What an ungrateful little shit you are, Aya. So that's how you want to play the game?"

Aya felt a bare moment of triumph in finally getting Schuldig to admit it was all a game before he was struck a few inches above the old bugnuk slash and the world spun around and his vision danced with colored lightning. Aya retched and wheezed and clung to the taller man just to keep from falling to the floor. The lift stopped at the top floor and Schuldig strode out pulling after him the injured assassin. Aya followed behind, boiling with anger, and only upright because of the firm grip on his arm. 

Schuldig spent a few minutes figuring out the multiple locks on the door, all the while muttering about paranoia and overkill. Aya didn't have the energy by this time to tell him to shut up. The last lock turned and Schuldig palmed the lights on to reveal the sparse and spartanly furnished living space.

"What are you, a monk?" Schuldig asked snidely and maneuvered his burden onto the hard as rock futon couch.

"If it offends your sensibilities so badly, then you can walk right back out the door," Aya struggled to project his voice authoritatively. It didn't work. He came across as weak and cranky.

"And deprive you of my scintillating company, kitten? No TV. No stereo. You don't entertain much, do you?"

Aya scowled at the reminder of his solitude. "I don't like company."

"Guess not."

"Look," Aya tried again. "You've got me back to my apartment. Now you can tell Crawford and the rest of Schwarz where I live and I'll be forced to move. So go away now. Mission accomplished."

"You're still bleeding, kitten," Schuldig pointed out in a perfectly reasonable tone.

"Bullet wounds tend to do that. I'm sure you're familiar with the experience. You had me shot yourself."

"All in the past, kitten. It was never anything personal, you know. We had to keep up appearances until the elders were killed."

"Whatever," Aya sighed wearily, exhaustion and blood loss starting to make him dizzy again. "Can you just leave now?"

"I'll leave when I'm sure you're not going to expire when I go."

"Why?" Aya asked.

"It will be kinda hard to get to know you if you kicked off during the night."

"Why?" Aya asked again.

"You could easily bleed to death." Schuldig spoke each word slowly as if to a small child. He surmised Aya must have taken a blow to the head as well.

"No, jackass!" Aya yelled. "Why in the hell would you want to get to know me? We're enemies. We hate each other. We've tried to kill each other." Aya watched Schuldig start rummaging through his kitchen cabinets. "What the hell are you doing now?!"

"I'm looking for a first aid kit of some sort, kitten. Surely an assassin keeps himself stocked with a decent one."

Aya tried to burn Schuldig to a crisp with the strength of his glare alone. How dare the damned telepath interfere in his mission, drive his car and invite himself into his home! Now he was pawing through Aya's meager belongings making pithy comments about everything he saw. Aya snarled low in his throat. Obviously he was going to be forced to play along for any hope Schuldig would go away and leave him alone.

"It's in the bathroom cabinet upstairs," Aya snapped.

Schuldig flashed him a brilliant smile, showing small, pretty white teeth, and trotted up the circular stairs to the loft. Aya was surprised not to hear more disparaging remarks about his sleeping place and modest bathroom float downstairs on the air. He threw one arm over his eyes, wincing over how the movement pulled his injuries, and tried to get into a more comfortable position on the futon. Soft footsteps and a whiff of some darkly compelling cologne announced the return of the telepath. Aya kept his arm over his eyes until he felt cool, smooth fingers unfastening his pants and raising his shirt. He bolted up and shoved at the offending hands, startling Schuldig into sitting on the floor with a thump and staring at him in exasperation.

"I'm not going to molest you, Aya, not unless you want me to."

Aya rolled his eyes and narrowed them in another pointed glare.

"Just help me, but don't touch me. I don't like it."

Schuldig heard the unspoken thoughts that Aya wasn't used to being touched by anyone in a gentle way and it unnerved him more than if Schuldig were to hit him. He shrugged his shoulders and assisted as much as Aya would allow. He watched with some amusement as Aya's face started to burn with embarrassment as he needed to wiggle from his pants to get to the hip wound. Keeping a straight face Schuldig casually pulled the throw from the back of the futon and covered the other assassin's bare legs before helping to get the hip disinfected and bandaged. Aya bit his lower lip bloody to keep from making a sound when the disinfectant burned like fire on his abused flesh. He was breathing hard and sweating before he was finished and could spare the concentration to look at the barely healed bugnuk puncture. It was an angry red and throbbed.

Schuldig frowned at the injury. He caught a flash from Aya that Ken had inflicted the injury but he couldn't read anything further. Aya was guarding that bit of information like a festering wound. Schuldig snorted aloud bringing Aya's attention back to him. However the red head had gotten the injury it wasn't being allowed to heal and was possibly infected. Was Abyssinian trying to die by neglecting himself? Schuldig took two bottles from the kit, one of antibiotics, one of pain killers, and shook them meaningfully in Aya's face. He retrieved a glass of water from the tiny kitchen and watched like disapproving mother until Aya had swallowed all the pills. Aya took the medications and lay back on the futon to stare at Schuldig with glassy eyes.

Aya was thinking that Schuldig was being decent company even if it was only one of his mind-fuck games. He hazily observed the telepath and noted that he seemed thinner and his face more pinched. The orange hair was longer and wilder, barely contained by a garish headband. The ridiculous sunglasses were absent and Schuldig wasn't smirking as he watched Aya watching him. It made him look younger and softer, but Aya knew what a sadistic bastard he truly was and not to be trusted at all. Schuldig looked away and gave Aya a fine view of his profile with his straight elegant nose and delicate high cheekbones. His lips were pursed ever so lightly in a pout. Aya wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Oh stop it," Aya said. "The pouting chibi look doesn't work for you at all."

"I'm not pouting."

"The hell you're not. Not that I care but it makes you look like a two year old in tantrum."

"And you, of course, are the perfect example of maturity, I suppose?"

The dry observation almost startled a laugh from Aya. The painkillers must be kicking in if he felt like sharing a laugh with a member of Schwarz. Schuldig broke into his musings by suggesting he help Aya up the staircase so he could rest in his own bed.. Aya didn't really feel like moving now that the drugs were coursing through his bloodstream but he had to admit he had chosen one hard as hell futon for the living area. He thought longingly of his nice Western style bed up in the loft. It was one of the few luxuries he allowed himself in his ascetic existence and it would feel so good right now.

Schuldig followed his silent yearnings and pulled Aya to his feet and wrapped long arms around his body. They made their way to the staircase and wove up its spiral unsteadily. Aya abandoned his throw blanket and sprawled inelegantly on the top of the comforter. Schuldig smiled indulgently and wrestled the lax body around in the bed until it was straightened and snuggled under the covers. He started to straighten up when pale fingers wrapped around his wrist with surprising strength and pulled him down to eye level with Aya. The other man's sweet breath puffed softly against his face as Aya regarded hi quizzically fro half lidded eyes.

"Why?" Aya asked again.

Schuldig kept it simple this time and knew Aya would spend some time pondering and analyzing to death the answer, looking for underlying nefarious motives and subversive plots. 

"Because I find you interesting, Abyssinian, and because I want to."

Soft, gentle fingers brushed the bangs off his forehead, but Aya might have just imagined it in his wishful thinking for someone to be around to give a damn about him. Someone who knew what he was and didn't care about the deep secret he maintained. He fell into a deep exhaustion and drug induced slumber.

Schuldig sighed to himself and covered the redhead warmly, making sure to leave the bottles of pills and a bottle of water within reach. He knew he would be listening in on Aya's thoughts from now on. They flowed against his own with a smoothness that Schuldig craved. The fall of the tower had changed both Weiss and Schwarz in many ways, some good and some bad. Some of the bad being that Brad Crawford had proved fallible. He had not foreseen how badly Schwarz would be injured in the fall of the tower. If not for Nagi's power they wouldn't have survived at all. 

Brad had been hit viciously hard in the head by falling debris and it left him partially blinded. The doctors assured him that his vision would hopefully eventually clear, but until then it left him vulnerable to his gift. With no visual point of reference to anchor him, the visions were coming non stop. The strain of struggling to interpret the present from the future was graying his hair fast. It also left him in the vilest temper Schuldig had ever witnessed from the man. Schuldig and Crawford had once had a mutually satisfying arrangement. It would be wrong to call it a relationship as that denoted a significance and an intimacy that was not present in any of their sexual encounters. The one time since the tower that Schuldig had attempted to reengage Crawford in said activities he was firmly and violently rebuffed. The bruises, especially the ones on his face, had discouraged him from ever trying again. There were plenty of other men out there who would be grateful for the attentions of the gorgeous telepath and he was determined to sample what would be offered.

That, however, did not explain his new found interest in Fujimiya. Schuldig had never before given the red head of Weiss more than a passing thought until he had felt Weiss return to Tokyo. Whatever had transpired during their road trip it had significantly changed each of them and not for the better. Aya appealed to him the most. Aya would be shocked to know that Schuldig could hear his sad and lonely everyday thought, his consuming anger at Krittiker and his growing hatred that they had him trapped in a life he despised. 

"Aya, Aya," Schuldig thought wryly. "You need me and you don't even know it."

It wouldn't be easy to gain the redhead's trust, but Schuldig did love a challenge and he felt he had made a good start tonight. Schuldig slipped Aya's spare apartment keys off a hook in the kitchen and pocketed them without a second thought before casting a last glance upstairs where the man up there slumbered heavily, even his dreams laced with his loneliness and desolation.

Schuldig stuck his hand in his pockets and slipped out the door, making sure to secure each lock and strolled down the dark street towards his own home that he still shared with Nagi and Crawford. Farfarello was off in Austria under the care of a private physician in an effort to try to bring his peculiar madness under better control.

Crawford met him at the door, silvering hair glinting in the low light and leaning heavily on a cane, his only concession to his poor vision.

"Where have you been?" Crawford demanded.

"Out," Schuldig drawled. "Rescuing a kitten from a precarious perch."

Crawford reached out and slapped him hard. Blue eyes froze and glared icily at his leader.

"Don't let your little games interfere with what has to be, Schuldig. You wouldn't like the consequences. I've 'seen' that Weiss is going to play a part in our future and I will not allow you to fuck it up."

Schuldig resisted the urge to raise a hand to his stinging cheek and turned his back to Crawford.

"Weiss is falling apart. Fujimiya nearly got killed tonight because they are making stupid mistakes. If I can improve things between them I don't see how you can object to my methods," Schuldig spoke over his shoulder.

"I question your motivation more. If you want an easy lay then look elsewhere," Crawford retorted.

Schuldig spun back around.

"There will be nothing easy about this, Crawford. And what do you care who I sleep with? You've made it quite clear that sex with you is not an option, that is, unless you've changed your mind."

Crawford regarded his subordinate disdainfully.

" I haven't changed my mind and you need to accept it, Schuldig. What was between us was just a matter of convenience and it's over. Get over it."

"You're an awfully cold bastard, Crawford." Schuldig mumbled but Crawford caught it.

"Remember that and never forget that I lead Schwarz. Put the team in jeopardy with your antics and I'll eliminate you for the weakness you are."

Schuldig stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He stripped off his clothes with savage motions and stared at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom. He wonderingly traced the whiteness and the rough texture of the scars that crisscrossed his chest and back, evidence that plummeting through a disintegrating tower and slamming into a cold sea at high speed wasn't good for a human body. Schuldig was vain enough to be grateful his handsome face was spared any injury. He stepped into his steaming shower and scrubbed obsessively at his skin, keeping the water as hot as he could stand. Ever since the dunking in the sea and the near drowning, he couldn't abide cold water at all. Stepping out and slinging a towel loosely around his hips, Schuldig flopped backwards on his bed and tried to compose himself for sleep. Out of habit he reached across the city to tap Aya's sleeping mind. Aya was dreaming of have someone to care and ease his crushing loneliness, to soothe his despair at being trapped in the assassin business and flickering images of silky orange hair and sparkly blue eyes flitted through his dreams. Schuldig curved his lips in a genuine smile and rolled over to sleep, content that Aya might be glad to see him the next time he decided to pop in on the redhead.

Across town, Aya woke periodically from a fevered sleep and was soothed by the faint lingering smell of a familiar cologne. It and the pillow he snuggled in lieu of a real person lulled him back to sleep. His last conscious thought was that he was still confused by Schuldig's actions but he had to admit that the evening had been an amusing break from routine despite the annoyance of getting shot. He drifted back into an easier sleep with a faint smile on his face, tightening his hold on his pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aya woke up to assorted aches all over his body. When his bleary eyes focused he saw the bottle of water and the pain pills on the might stand. Shrugging off the mild question of how they got there, he popped the top and swallowed two before even considering getting out of bed. Actually, he could stay in bed all day if he wanted to. There was no cover job to go to this time around. That was a small mercy, but Krittiker hadn't done it out of any sense of mercy. The team was just too unstable to try and pull off a convincing cover since returning to Tokyo. Aya gave a small sigh to himself. He could honestly say he didn't miss the fan girls one bit. The way they had fluttered around, cooing and sighing in their high-pitched voices over the four florists had been nerve wracking. 

Aya gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Job or no job, he was a creature of habit and couldn't sleep past dawn no matter how late he went to bed the night before. While in the shower the night before came back to him in a rush. Shit! He had never rendezvoused with the rest of Weiss! They might very well think him dead. Scrubbing stinging shampoo from his eyes, Aya finished in a hurry and knotted a towel around his hips to pad down the hall to snatch his cell phone from the pocket of his trench coat. He flipped it open and stared at the display and frowned. There were no missed calls, no text messages. No one had called to see if he was all right. True, they had been on radio silence, but the night was over. Surely the others had made it out okay and at least spared a thought for him.

Aya hit the speed dial for Omi's phone. After a few short rings the teenager answered with an exhausted and sleepy 'Hai?'.

"Aya-kun? You..made it back okay?"

"I did. I'm home."

"Did you get hurt? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," Aya said flatly. "Nothing important and nothing I can't take care of myself."

"Good, good," Omi continued. "Yohji's right arm got broken in a bad fall when he had to jump. It'll be weeks before he will be any good in the field. We'll have to be a team of three for a while."

Aya digested this information in silence. One of his teammates down and their behind the scenes leader was implying they would be taking jobs with just the three of them. It didn't feel right to Aya and seemed an unnecessary risk.

"Is that wise, Omi?"

Omi's voice chilled to glacier coldness. "It's Krittiker's decision, Aya-kun."

Aya grunted at the reminder of who pulled their strings. Of course it was their decision. Damn the danger and the consequences. If Weiss couldn't perform, they were of no use to the organization. There was no point in pleading they were human beings who could bleed and hurt and sometimes needed recuperation time. They were simply tools, and if one tool broke it was up to the other three to take up the slack. There was also the inescapable fact that tools were replaceable when necessary.

"Aya? Are you still there? Is there anything we can do for you?"

Now, he asks, Aya thought bitterly.

"I said I was fine. I got grazed by a bullet, but it's nothing serious. I can take care of it."

"If you're sure, then."

"I'm sure. Make sure Kudo doesn't drown himself in liquor while he's sitting in his apartment alone. You think you can do that much?"

"Fine," Omi bristled at Aya's tone and closed the connection.

Aya wearily closed the phone and went back to his bedroom to find some clothes. His selections were limited and he chose a simple button down in a pale lilac color to go with black linen pants. Gone were the plain tee shirts and jeans and the hideous orange sweater that had been the butt of too many jokes. Aya tried to blend in more, well, as much as his bright red hair and purple eyes would let him in this country of black haired, black eyed people. He probably would cause less of a stir if his features were typical European, but his face had a distinctly Japanese cast with his eyes that tilted at the corners. All in all Aya made a very attractive package and he couldn't have cared less. To him it was just pretty window dressing to hide the darkness underneath.

Aya dressed in a hurry, his motions quick and efficient as always, even if his fingers lingered over the new bandages he had acquired last night. Feeling more in control now, Aya felt it was safe to finally think about Schuldig and why in the hell the telepath had assigned himself as guardian angel to Aya. Aya snorted. Guardian demon, more likely. Whatever. He knew now and would be more on guard than usual. Aya had no desire at all to be a pawn in Schuldig's games. What really surprised him, other than the fact Schwarz had apparently survived, was that Weiss hadn't heard any word from the other team until now. They must be lurking in the shadows of Tokyo. A city so huge could hide any number of unsavory elements.

Aya dismissed thoughts of the telepath from his mind and rode the lift down to the parking garage to his car. It gave him a moments irritation when he had to adjust the driver's seat back to where he usually had it. Schuldig was a couple of inches taller and had moved the seat back. Aya imagined he could even faintly smell the dark, lingering scent of the other man's cologne. He angrily punched the button to let the windows down and peeled out of the garage. He drove across town to another public garage and slipped from his car to walk another couple of blocks. Eventually he ended at a small outdoor café that stood across the street and at an angle to where he used to work, across from the Koneko.

It was a pilgrimage and one he made almost daily, weather and missions permitting. He would sit for an hour or two, sipping a cup of tea and watching the business at the flower shop. When he was lucky he would catch glimpses of his sister through the open doorway or blurred behind the large windows. It was close as he was allowed to get. Aya was under no illusions that his sister remained under surveillance. He didn't want to make any unorthodox moves that might give Krittiker pause. Better to let them think their pet was being obedient to their commands.

But, damn it! She was right there. She was just that close and he couldn't just walk across the street and let her know he was alive. He couldn't hold her and bask in her warmth to assure himself that she was truly all right and happy. It especially pained Aya on the days when she would leave the shop early to go to the cemetery and leave three flowers on the family plot. One for each of their parents and one for…him. That was the story given to her by an agent of Krittiker, that her brother had died in the fall of the tower while rescuing her comatose body from agents of evil.

Aya stared morosely into his tea and swirled the dregs. There was no comfort and no answers for him in the leaves at the bottom of the cup. His time was up for the day. He couldn't stay too long or raise suspicion that he was something more than a salary man having his daily break. Aya tossed some folded yen on the table and nodded to his usual server on his way down the sidewalk. That simple nod was as close as he came to human contact these days. The rest of the time he ghosted through the city on his far ranging walks. It was like there was an invisible wall between him and the teeming populace of Tokyo. No one paid much attention to him and if they did they forgot almost immediately.

Aya's phone chirped discreetly and he flipped it open.

"Hai?"

"Three days until out next mission. Come in for a debriefing tomorrow," Omi's dispassionate voice said.

"Fine."

Omi once again closed the connection without any pleasantries or even a goodbye. Aya was getting used to it, but he still didn't like. Just a tool. Just an instrument of death. Not a person worthy of anything else.

Now that he was assured of having the rest of the day free, Aya mentally inventoried the contents of his pantry. There wasn't much. It wasn't much effort to cook for one person and some days he didn't even bother to eat. Aya was even more slender than he had been at twenty. Because he had grown a couple of inches taller it made him look almost fragile in appearance. Aya had let his hair grow after returning to Tokyo and the dark red locks dipped below his shoulder blades when he didn't confine it in a tight braid. Currently it lay heavy against his neck and wisped below his chin. Once in a while he had to swipe it from his eyes whenever the slight breeze would catch it.

Sighing in resignation, Aya went to the local market to stock his bare kitchen and headed for home with his groceries. He almost dropped his bags when he reached a door and found a single pink rosebud and a folded note stuck in the door jamb. Aya unlocked the various locks and put every purchase away before carefully picking up the rose and the note. The rose was lovely and perfect, just at the point of barely opening. It had a strong scent that permeated the small apartment with its sweetness. Aya turned it in his fingers and silently debated what to do with it. In the end he decided it was harmless enough and put it in a small bud vase of water.

The note was another matter. He almost wanted to just throw it in the trash unread. Eventually curiosity got the better of him, curiosity killed the cat he minded himself, and opened the heavy piece of quality paper. Calligraphed in a bold hand were the words 'Feel better. See you soon. S.' Aya shivered a little. Schuldig. Who else could it possibly be? Aya's anger flared to life again. Just what was the bastard's game? Was he trying to show that he could pop in on Aya at any time? Was this just a precursor to more dangerous games later? Aya ripped the note until it was in shreds small enough to be confetti and threw is violently in the trash. He snatched up the rosebud. It no longer looked like a sweet and innocent flower but a harbinger of the demon himself. Aya squeezed the stem and yelped a startled curse when a single thorn pierced his thumb. Throwing the rose in the trash and slamming the lid, Aya stuck his thumb in his mouth and stomped upstairs to his small bathroom.

His first aid kit was back on the shelf where it belonged and he plucked a small adhesive bandage from the contents to wrap his wounded thumb. Aya stared at his reflection in the mirror. Smooth pale skin around haunted, lonely purple eyes stared back. Was there some tag on his forehead that he couldn't see that said, 'Go ahead, fuck me over.'?

"What does he want from me?" Aya asked his reflection then snorted derisively at himself. He needed to get a dog or a cat or something. If he was going to talk out loud it might as well be to a pet rather than his own reflection. It seemed less crazy to have a conversation with a furry animal rather than his subconscious.

Biting back a bitter laugh, Aya mused that even an animal would probably reject him as he was now. Animals could sense emotions, he had read, and any pet he chose would shy away from his dark brooding and seething anger.

There were still a good several hours of daylight left, and Aya couldn't stand the thought of staying in his apartment another second. The small space was suddenly too small and a prison, more like a locker to store the weapon instead of a home. No, it wasn't a home. Aya hadn't had a home since his parents were killed. The little apartment over the Koneko had been no better than a dormitory space and his mind balked at even considering the cramped traveling van as someplace to live. When he had first leased the apartment it had provided a welcome escape from the burdensome company of his fellow assassins. He no longer had his sleep disturbed several times a week by Omi's shrieks and subsequent muffled sobs. He didn't have to listen to hours of unrelenting soccer games on TV, and he didn't have to deal with Yohji lurching in drunk off his ass night after night. The relief had lasted a little over a week. Now the silence was just another reminder that he was alone. Perhaps a radio or a TV to create a little noise would help.

Aya locked his apartment and eschewed his car in favor of walking the few blocks to the public zoo. He had developed a fascination with the caged animals, especially the giant cats. In their waking hours the large cats, lions, tigers, jaguars alike, constantly paced the perimeter of their enclosures. Back and forth, endlessly patient and endlessly seeking a route to freedom. They disregarded the ever present press of humanity that came to gawk and point as if the humans were beneath their notice. They weren't available as food or a means to escape so they weren't important.

Aya would sit for hours watching a particularly large specimen of Black Jaguar pace back and forth before a glass viewing window. Its eyes were a deep yellow but dull with indifference due to its imprisonment. It was a magnificent creature with powerful muscles, large sharp teeth and a sleek, glossy pelt. Beautiful and deadly and it had been stolen from its home and forced to exist in a suspended state for the amusement of humans. Aya felt a strange kinship with the great cat. It was trapped with no regard for what it wanted. Aya imagined that it would one day give up its vigil and eventually accept its fate. It probably wouldn't be long after that when the creature would die, its will to live snuffed. Aya shuddered and decided that he needed to move on to the other animal pens.

Strolling along the curving walkways, Aya observed the happy families and the self-absorbed couples that walked hand in hand with a combination of contempt and vague longing. It had been so long since someone had touched him in a manner not designed to cause hurt. There was no one to laugh with him or send teasing glances while they shared an ice cream cone. No one told provide comfort if he were hurt or afraid. His lips curved in a bittersweet smile when a little girl with a scraped knee came running to her Mommy to kiss it better. Amazing how a few kisses and a snuggle could cure the small ills of childhood.

Twilight started to paint the sky with deep purples and blues and Aya continued to walk through the city. The garish neon lights came to life to beat back the darkness and hide the cold loveliness of the stars. He stopped to have a quick dinner of noodles at a nondescript stand. It was cheap and filling and soothed the ache in his stomach. Too bad it didn't soothe any of his other aches. The pain pills had long worn off and the bullet graze was starting to ache fiercely. Regretfully Aya retraced his wanderings to his apartment. At least this time there were no surprises waiting for him. He was almost disappointed.

Aya shook his head in denial. What was he, crazy? He didn't need or want the attention of a sadistic assassin to be mucking up his life. He had a set routine to his days, such as it was, and didn't need the additional worry that Schwarz might have regrouped to interfere with Weiss. He let himself in the door and didn't see the shadow watching him from across the street.

Schuldig had been tailing Aya all day. He couldn't believe the other assassin hadn't noticed him. It was either professional sloppiness or a lack of concern. Schuldig was willing to bet it was the latter. Sometime during recent events Fujimiya Aya had ceased to care too much about self preservation. It made the telepath even more curious about what had happened to Weiss. He had gleaned a few bits of information from Aya's mind that told him the White Knights were truly a mess.

Aya's mind was a tasty, roiling mass of pain and anger. It made Schuldig lick his lips and want to tasted more. Aya had always been the most interesting kitty and now he was even more attractive to Schuldig. He had felt Aya's crushing loneliness and despair. Despite his vehement protestations, Aya hadn't been able to stop himself from unconsciously enjoying Schuldig's brief touches during the bandaging. Schuldig had never met anyone so desperate for human contact and so afraid to reach out,….except for maybe himself. Schuldig was never alone, had never been absolutely alone. No telepath ever was, but there was something to be said for the touch of another person. There was no substitute for the warmth of another human being.

Schuldig tapped his lips thoughtfully. Aya needed someone. He may not realize it or was denying it, but he needed someone in his life before he cracked. Schuldig hated the thought of one of his toys self destructing. That wasn't allowed. Only he should be allowed to break his toys when he was done with them. Crawford had already said that Weiss would play a part in the future, but he refused to say how or in what capacity. Sometimes Schuldig felt like shaking the precognitive until answers spilled from his lips instead of such annoyingly cryptic bullshit.

Hmm. Crawford might want Weiss intact, but Schuldig was pretty sure he wouldn't like it if he were to get involved with the red kitten. He cheek was still a little swollen and off color from their argument. Bastard. Crawford knew how much Schuldig hated being struck in the face. Anything that marred his pretty face was usually killed immediately. Unfortunately the same couldn't be applied to the Oracle and he knew it. Schuldig grimaced. Even with the elders gone he still had no real freedom. Crawford ruled Schwarz with an iron fist and had gotten extremely paranoid in the intervening months. Some of it had to do with his partial blindness. If one didn't make enough noise to alert Crawford when entering a room he usually got whacked with that damned cane in a reflexive defense.

Whatever Schuldig decided to do Crawford would probably know before he did and punish Schuldig if he didn't like the results. Schuldig stood in the dark outside Aya's apartment and eavesdropped on the other man's mind. He was treated to a replay of Aya's envy concerning the couples he had seen at the Zoo, and the man's sad ruminations that he would always be alone and looking for an exit from his prison like the jungle cats. Aya was slowly dying inside from neglect. He was wilting like a flower denied sunshine and water. It was a shame that such a beautiful, intelligent man felt like he was worthless except as a tool to be used. Schuldig made his decision and turned to go home. Crawford might not like it, but Schuldig was going to try and get closer to Abyssinian.

Schuldig whistled to himself merrily as he strutted jauntily through the dark streets. Getting past Aya's natural suspicion and memories of the past was going to be the hard part. After that Schuldig was convinced it would be easy to slip past Aya's defenses. After all, Schuldig was one damn handsome man and charming to boot. He wouldn't even have to resort to using his gift. Who could resist such an all around attractive package? 


	3. Chapter 3

Aya was sitting in his usual spot at the outdoor café, his tea slowly getting cold as he stared across the street. He was looking so intently for his sister he didn't notice that someone had joined him.

"Are you ignoring me, kitten?" Schuldig's nasal voice broke into his reverie.

Aya jumped, banging the table with his knees and sloshing tea over the surface. He mopped it with a napkin and glared daggers at the telepath.

"What are you doing here? You're not spying on my sister, are you?" Aya asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Schuldig answered. "She's of no interest to me or Schwarz for that matter."

"You took her."

"And you got her back unharmed. We did nothing but watch her breathe for a few days, kitten. Crawford knew you would be coming for her."

Aya threw his soggy napkins on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. He intensified his glare until his purple eyes fairly glowed with anger.

"You used Weiss, didn't you? We were just pawns in your little power play with those old people."

Schuldig raised a hand to summon a waiter and gave Aya an amused glance.

"Pawns, huh? You were more like clueless and bumbling helpers."

"Oh, fuck you." Aya gathered himself to stand. Schuldig placed a firm hand on his wrist.

"Don't leave yet, kitten. I haven't had my tea, yet, and we're not done talking."

"I'm done." Aya twisted his wrist free.

Schuldig slumped back in his seat and watched Aya from beneath his wild shock of orange hair. He could hear the indignation and anger running in circles in Aya's mind, but he also heard the curiosity underneath all the anger.

"Don't you want to know why I saved you, why I'm here now?"

Aya sat again, not really interested in talking to the enemy, but not willing to leave without answers. Schuldig's tea arrived and he watched the telepath completely destroy it with multiple spoons of sugar, totally masking the delicate flavor.

"How can you drink that?" Aya asked despite himself.

Schuldig smiled at him, an actual smile and not a smirk. It made him look…Aya didn't know how it made the other man look and he was appalled he was even thinking about it. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding out what the telepath wanted and making sure not to give it to him.

"I like sweet things," Schuldig said and his eyes twinkled at Aya over his cup.

Unaccountably, Aya blushed. What the hell?! He clenched his fists in his lap until he had his face back under control and could look Schuldig in the eyes.

"Why are you all but stalking me?" Aya asked in a tight voice.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know you?"

"Yes," Aya said bluntly.

Schuldig chuckled. "I should have known you would say that. Look, Aya. I think you're attractive and want to spend some time with you."

"You like men?" Aya blurted then shook his head. "Never mind, that's not important. We're enemies."

"No we're not," Schuldig scoffed. "We never were. Weiss just happened to be there in the middle of things."

"You were bodyguards for Takatori," Aya pointed out.

"It was just a job." Schuldig sipped his tea/sugar water. "Not my fault you took it so personally. You got to kill him in the end."

Aya sniffed in annoyance and got lost for a moment in his memory of that time. Yes, he had killed Takatori, for all the good it had done him. His sister had still been in a coma, and he hadn't felt the satisfaction he thought he would get by killing his parents' killer. After it was over he had still felt hollow.

"Maybe because you never thought about life after your revenge," Schuldig observed.

Aya gritted his teeth. "Stay out of my head."

"Sorry, habit," Schuldig grinned unrepentantly. "It's as natural to me as breathing. I can't help but see what people are thinking. Most people tell you lies. The only truth is in their thoughts."

Aya mulled that over in his head. That was a rather…deep observation from the telepath and one he wouldn't have expected him to say. Aya took the opportunity to take a closer look at the man. Schuldig was dressed casually in denim jeans and a soft shirt of a dark blue. His wild orange mane of hair cascaded around his shoulders in thick, rippling waves. Aya had to wonder if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. He blushed again. He really didn't need to be thinking things like that.

Schuldig stood and brushed his fingertips across Aya's cheek. Aya was too shocked and bewildered by the gesture to move out of reach. He sat stone still looking up at the other man who smiled down at him.

"This has been nice, kitten, but I really must go. Another time, perhaps."

Schuldig walked away whistling and Aya watched him go until he was around the corner. He lifted his hand to his cheek. The skin tingled and felt warm where Schuldig had touched him. Aya was confused. Did that mean he had liked the telepath's touch? 

Aya shook his head to clear it. That whole little episode had a surreal quality about it. He wondered what the rest of Weiss would think if they knew he had sat for a half hour and had tea with a member of Schwarz. They'd brand him as a traitor most likely. Aya sighed and lightly rubbed his forehead where a tension headache was gathering force. He needed to go home and regroup before meeting with the others for the mission briefing.

In the little house were the rest of Weiss was staying Yohji met Aya at the door, a cigarette dangling from his lip and his right arm in a sling. Aya could see the fiberglass cast covering the arm from the base of Yohji's fingers to his elbow. Yohji's eyes were glassy and large pupiled from a combination of painkillers and beer. Aya could smell it on him. He gestured vaguely at Yohji's arm.

"How does it feel?"

"Broken," Yohji said.

"I mean," Aya tried again. "how are you feeling?"

Yohji took a last drag of his cigarette and flicked it out the door. He looked Aya up and down before turning away to lead the way to the basement briefing room.

"I'll live. I heard you got shot," Yohji said over his shoulder.

"Grazed," Aya corrected. "It's no big deal. I've been hurt worse." He unconsciously rubbed a hand over his left flank.

Yohji caught the movement from the corner of his eye and his gaze darkened. At the closed door of the briefing room Yohji stopped and faced Aya, his eyes sad and his face settled in stressed lines that made him seem older than he was.

"It's not working, is it, Aya?"

Aya answered just as sadly, "No, but they won't let us just quit. You know that, at least not me. I'll be obligated to them forever. It doesn't matter. I'm not fit for anything else."

Yohji wanted to refute that, but he didn't really know what to say. Instead he opened the door and gestured for Aya to precede him into the room. Omi and Ken were already present, grim faced and looking a bit banged up. Aya traced them with his eyes and didn't see anything significantly debilitating. Omi rose from his chair and put a tape in the player. The shadowy form of Persia with his electronically altered voice appeared on screen.

Aya struggled to concentrate on the tape, but his mind kept replaying the afternoon. Was Schuldig serious about wanting to get to know him? Aya found it hard to believe, and yet, the telepath had seemed different. Aya couldn't place a finger on it, but Schuldig had sounded sincere. Of course, the man was probably an accomplished liar and a consummate actor. Aya rubbed his fingertips over his cheek in confusion. Schuldig had said he couldn't help reading minds to get to the truth. Did that mean HE spoke the truth? Aya didn't know what to think. If Schuldig's mission was to totally confuse Aya, then, mission accomplished.

"Aya?" Omi's voice interrupted his disturbing thoughts.

"Hai?" Aya realized he had lost the thread of the discussion about the tape. He fought to keep from blushing in mortification. Instead of paying attention he had been thinking about another man.

"I asked if you could handle the surveillance tonight since Yohji can't do it? We need thorough data this time about security. With just the three of us going to take down the target we can't afford incomplete intelligence this time," Omi said.

"I can do it," Aya replied. If he was busy he wouldn't have time to think about handsome, evil telepaths. Wait. Did he just think of Schuldig as handsome? Gods, he needed to get home before he slipped and blurted something to his teammates.

Aya took a set of blueprints from Omi and left with the barest of goodbyes, saying he would contact them in the morning. Back at his apartment there was another pink rose bud and a folded note waiting for him. Aya picked it up like it would bite him and let himself into his apartment. He put his keys and papers on the small dining table and opened the note. It said, 'Thanks for an enjoyable afternoon'. Although he was still wary and confused, the faintest of smiles touched Aya's lips. He put the single rose in a bud vase and went up to his bedroom. He really needed to try and catch a nap if he was going to be on an all night stakeout. Aya lay down on his bed fully clothed and closed his eyes.

The dream started like it always did with him telling Yohji that a refusal to take down a target made Omi and Ken targets themselves. He could remember the horror in Yohji's face, the look of slack jawed disbelief. Not for the first time, his dream self wanted to scream that it wasn't real, that he didn't want to play into that charade either. It didn't matter that they all eventually knew the truth. In the beginning Yohji truly believed that they were being ordered to kill their teammates. The whole episode was a series of nightmares come to life.

Ken blamed Aya and Yohji both for the death of the boy he had befriended. He had screamed it often enough. Without the chase the boy might not have felt compelled to sacrifice his life for that of his sister. The final fight had given Ken an excuse to take his anger out on Aya. It was supposed to be staged, with fake blood and minimal contact. Ken hadn't pulled his punch soon enough and it was a couple of inches to the side of where it should have landed. Aya had felt the cold burn of steel enter his body and raised his eyes to see Ken glaring back at him in feral fury. Shock had glazed Ken's eyes seconds later and he had retracted his claw to stare in horrified fascination as Aya's blood flowed to stain his clothes and the ground around them. Aya had started falling, his world narrowed down to the crippling pain in his side. Another failure.

Aya gasped and jerked out of his light doze just as his body hit the ground again in the dream. His whole body was shaking and covered in a clammy sweat. Dragging a hand through his damp bangs, Aya sought his clock and winced at the time. A bare hour had passed since he had tried to sleep. He wearily climbed from his bed and stripped the sheets. There was no point in trying to sleep more. When the dream came it left him too rattled to try and rest.

Aya showered and dressed in black clothes with a black knit cap to cover his bright hair. His boots and trench completed his outfit and he slipped a tiny camera and voice recorder in his pocket. His katana was stashed in his coat and a couple of throwing knives were slipped into sheathes that lined the coat. Aya wanted to be ready for any unexpected company. He briefly wondered what Schuldig was doing then shook his head irritably.

"You better get a grip and get your mind on the job or you're going to screw up again. Is that what you want?" Aya asked his reflection.

No answer, of course. If there had been, Aya would know that he had finally jumped over the line into madness. He touched the rose in passing on his way out the door for a long night of surveillance. He was distantly pleased that the tightly furled bud was starting to open a little. He made a mental note to change the water when he got home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aya leaned wearily against his car after closing the door. It had been a long night and there had been plenty of time for him to mull over his disturbing thoughts. At least his solo mission had gone well. The data seemed to be accurate this time and they shouldn't have any trouble when it was time to strike. He would call Omi later. All Aya wanted right now was a bite to eat, a hot drink and maybe a shower or bath. It had been chilly on the roof he had sat on all night.

Aya opened his door to the smell of food and….music? He stood gaping in the entrance at the sight of Schuldig putting plates on his small table and jiggling along with the music.

"Good Morning, Kitten!"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Aya growled.

"Really, kitten, we have to work on those manners of yours. Try saying it with me, 'Good Morning, Schuldig,' or 'Good Morning, sweetheart,' if you prefer." Schuldig laughed at Aya's stunned and furious face. "How did I get in? Assassin, remember?"

Aya scrubbed his face with gloved hands.

"Fine. Then why are you here?" He asked tiredly.

"I knew you were working last night. I thought you might appreciate a hot breakfast," Schuldig said.

Aya wanted to either whimper or rage, he couldn't decide. Why, oh why, had Schuldig decided to make him his pet project?

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Well," Schuldig drawled and pulled out a chair in invitation. "It would be much easier and nicer if you just agree."

Aya hovered at the edge of indecision. Would he be betraying Weiss if he shared a meal with the telepath? Would it make him obligated to the other man if he did? Would it be a mistake to let an enemy, okay former adversary, into his home for a bit of companionship. Schuldig stood watching him with expectant eyes but tactfully refrained from commenting on Aya's inner debate. Finally, Aya stripped off his gloves and coat and hung them up to come and sit in the proffered chair. Schuldig beamed a satisfied grin at him and slid a plate closer to him and a cup of steaming tea.

"Pancakes?" Aya asked, quirking an elegant eyebrow. "You know how to cook pancakes?"

Schuldig shrugged. "Carry out. I've been told my cooking skill wouldn't impress a hog at the trough."

Aya bit back a chuckle and sampled the breakfast. For all his inexperience with Western foods, he liked the sweet cakes. They ate in companionable silence until the meal was gone. Over a second cup of tea Aya sleepily observed Schuldig. The telepath was once again dressed in comfortable, casual clothes that belied his usual flash. Lovely, pure blue eyes watched Aya with equal interest. Silky orange hair was restrained in a low tail and several locks were left loose to frame his face. Yes, very attractive, Aya's tired mind admitted, almost pretty in his handsomeness when he wasn't smirking. Charming, too, when he wanted to be. He had a lovely sculpted mouth with a lush bottom lip that looked soft. Aya blushed again. It was becoming an annoying habit. He used to be much better at concealing his thoughts from others. Why was everything different now?

"I can answer that," Schuldig said. "if you promise not to bite my head off for listening in on your thoughts."

"Fine," Aya said. How much worse could it be? The telepath already knew he thought of him as attractive. Might as well lay down his cards now.

Schuldig surprised him by reaching across the table to clasp his hand and lightly stroke the inside of his wrist. The light touch sent pleasurable shivers coursing up his arm and through his body. Aya almost snatched his hand back.

"You're lonely, kitten. It's simply a basic human need to want to be around someone who wants to be with you."

"It's never mattered before," Aya murmured.

"Yes, it did. You were just so focused on your revenge you didn't have time to think about it."

"I'm not alone always," Aya denied. "I have my team."

"As do I, and we both know its not the same has having someone special to share experiences and daily life with. You four needed a break from each other before you imploded, or you wouldn't have taken the step of finding your own apartment. As bare as it is, it's still yours. You could stamp it with your personality if you wanted to."

Aya snorted. "Decorate it to reflect my personality. I might as well paint the walls red and shroud the windows and furniture in black."

Schuldig took Aya's other wrist and start stroking it, too. "Very Goth, I'm sure, but that's not your personality, Aya. That reflects your circumstances. That's not who you are underneath."

Aya pulled his hands free. "There is nothing else underneath. I am what I am and that's all."

"Do you really believe that? Do you think that killing is all you are capable of doing?"

Aya turned his eyes away. He didn't want to be having this conversation and he especially didn't want to being having it with Schuldig, of all people, but who else was there to talk with him? No one, if he was honest with himself. Everyone who knew him from the carefree past thought he was dead. Every other person he knew now was involved in the 'business' one way or another. Aya rubbed eyes that had unwillingly started to sting with memory. He about came out of his skin when arms wrapped around him from the man kneeling beside his chair. He had never even heard or felt Schuldig move.

"I can show you that there is more left inside you besides coldness, Aya, but you have to let me," Schuldig said against his hair.

Some part of Aya wanted very much to turn his face into the other man's throat and burrow against his body. The other part was shrieking 'Let me go' as loud as possible. After a few minutes Aya twitched his shoulders minutely. Schuldig took the unspoken hint and released him to retake his own seat.

Aya cleared his throat and asked, "What happened to you after the tower fell?"

Schuldig regarded him thoughtfully before answering. "I thought we were dead. If not for Nagi we would have been. Somehow, Mighty Mite got us all to shore. I still don't know how he did it. It was a tremendous outpouring of power." Schuldig closed his eyes. "Looks like it's true that fear is the great motivator. Anyway, when we came to, we were on the other side of the bay from where you landed."

"Did the kid save us as well?" Aya interrupted. "I remember sinking then being swept up by an unnatural force propelling me to shore."

"He must have," Schuldig continued. "He wouldn't have had time for any finesse and just did a large scale snatch and grab, or he might also have done it on purpose. I told you that we were never truly enemies and Nagi keeps his thoughts close to the vest. Even I don't know what goes on in that kid's head most of the time. He's very good at keeping me out."

"Were you hurt?"

"I got some broken ribs and gashes and nasty contusions. Farfarello was already in a bad way from his fight with Siberian and nearly drowned. He's still in a hospital, not for the physical injuries. His mind seemed to be fractured more than it was," Schuldig said sadly.

Memories of the albino madman flashed through Aya's mind. Schuldig seemed genuinely upset over the fate of his teammate. Aya couldn't imagine being friends with the madman who licked knives.

"Farf wasn't so bad. There were days when he was almost normal," Schuldig said.

"And Crawford?"

Here Schuldig hesitated. Crawford absolutely hated to even think about his injuries himself. If he found out that Schuldig was discussing them with the Abyssinian he might very well shoot Schuldig when he walked in the door. Schuldig decided to take the risk. Aya was talking. Aya was asking questions and interacting and relaxing and wasn't aware of it. Schuldig chose to keep going.

"Crawford took a hit to the head from some falling debris. He was unconscious for days. When he finally woke up he could only see indistinct blurs from one eye and everything is a little fuzzy from the other. The doctors say that he will eventually improve, but may never fully regain his sight."

Aya frowned. "Wouldn't surgery help?"

Schuldig shook his head. "That will never happen. None of us with a gift ever willingly undergo surgery or anesthesia for any reason other than the most dire circumstances."

"But to be unable to see…"

"He gets around just fine with his gift to warn him of obstacles and he wears the huge wrap around sunglasses to cut down on the glare and mute the distractions. Sometimes his gift works too well, though. It tries to overwhelm him with nonstop visions and he has to fight to stay anchored in the present."

Aya never thought he would feel sympathy for the Oracle of Schwarz and yet he did.

"How does he cope with it?"

"Sometimes not very well," Schuldig answered wryly. "His temper is on an extremely short fuse these days."

"Is that what happened to your face?" Aya asked.

Schuldig looked up in surprise. He didn't think the faint marks were all that noticeable. Aya had to have been looking at him closely to notice.

"We had a ….disagreement over me seeing you," Schuldig admitted.

"Then why bother? Why cause tension within your team and get punished for it?" Aya asked, genuinely puzzled.

Schuldig chuckled softly. "Oh, Aya, you really don't have any idea of your appeal, do you?"

There was no way Aya was going to answer that question. He covered his embarrassment by gathering the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. Schuldig followed him and when he turned around the other man was watching him intensely. Schuldig gently backed him up against the counter and placed a hand on each side of the redhead. He looked down from his greater height into Aya's startled and wary eyes.

"I have to be going now, kitten, although I have once again enjoyed your company immensely. You need some sleep and I have…things to do."

Aya could feel the warmth of Schuldig's body even though they weren't touching in any way. He could smell that dark, enticing cologne and the warm skin underneath it. The air suddenly felt thicker and a fine tremor started in his hands. Schuldig leaned closer until he could whisper directly into Aya's ear, his hair brushing silkily over Aya's cheek.

"You know, kitten, this technically our second date," Schuldig murmured and breathed a puff of warm air into Aya's ear.

Aya shuddered at the feel. "Not, not a date," he stammered.

"No?" Schuldig took one hand and smoothed it up the length of Aya's arm to where his shoulder met his neck. "We had tea in the afternoon and we shared a breakfast today. Sounds like two dates to me. I'm not counting the night I brought you home although I should. You know what happens at the end of the second date, Aya?" Schuldig asked suggestively.

Aya eyes grew very wide and dark and he had to swallow the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. He didn't know personally because when he was of an age to be dating he was out as part of an assassin's group instead. But he had heard Yohji talking with Ken more than once about his dates and he had some idea what Schuldig was implying. The fine tremors progressed to a more noticeable shaking. Aya's breath came faster and his knees felt weak.

"So," Schuldig chuckled. "You know this means I get a goodbye kiss this time."

A kiss? A KISS? Aya wanted to close his eyes and hide. He could feel the hot blush start at his neck and creep up his throat until his whole face felt on fire. He wanted the kiss and was afraid that he wanted it. He was afraid of letting Schuldig do it. He was afraid of the irrevocable consequences of such an action, and he was afraid Schuldig knew that it would be his first.

"Relax, Aya, and look at me," Schuldig coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Something close to a whimper escaped Aya's throat as Schuldig wrapped his other arm around his back pulling their bodies together. The other hand cupped Aya's jaw and he gasped at the intimate contact. Moving slowly, Schuldig first pressed a chaste kiss to Aya's temple then his cheek then the corner of his mouth. Aya's lips opened on a light moan from the heat of the other's mouth. Schuldig took the invitation and brushed their lips together, darting his tongue out to swipe delicately at Aya's lower lip. Aya groaned aloud and fisted his hand in orange hair to increase the pressure of the kiss. Schuldig obliged and teasingly explored the warm, willing mouth under his. The kiss lasted for several minutes. When Schuldig pulled back Aya's eyes were glazed in a flushed face and he was panting lightly. From where their bodies were pressed together he could tell just how much the man had enjoyed their kiss.

Schuldig placed another peck of a kiss on the tip of Aya's nose.

"Thank you, Aya, for a pleasant morning, but I really do need to go and you need to rest."

"Um?" Aya mumbled. "Okay."

"You have to let go of my hair, Aya."

Aya blinked his eyes a couple of times and focused on his hands. He dropped the fistfuls of orange hair like it burned him and stepped back, unable to look Schuldig in the eyes. What had he done?!

"You did nothing that wasn't mutually desired, Aya, and you did nothing wrong." Schuldig repeated his caress of the earlier afternoon of trailing his fingertips over Aya's cheek. The simple gesture still left a tingling feeling but now it was pleasantly warm as well. "I really do need to go."

Aya nodded and led the way to the door. It startled and amazed him how unhappy he was to see the other man leave. Schuldig left after giving Aya another softly pleased smile. Aya closed the door behind him then put his back to it and slid bonelessly to the floor. He traced his slightly swollen lips. Gods, what had he done? It shouldn't have felt that good, but it had, and now he would never forget it.

For once, Aya left the dishes in the sink and went up to his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and climbed straight into bed without his hot shower because now he wasn't cold at all. He fell asleep and dreamed of blue eyes and soft touches. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aya felt particularly haunted after their latest mission. For once, luck and planning were with them and the hit had gone down without incident. Omi had hacked the security system, Ken had dispatched the few hired thugs and Aya had taken the target with a single swing of his katana. The man's blood had arced across the desk and dripped like grisly paint on a couple of framed photographs there. One of the frames held a picture of a little girl. Aya had blanched when he had seen it and nearly vomited on the corpse. He had killed a man with a family. An evil man, true, but still one who thought enough of his daughter to put her picture on his desk.

The three had wasted no time vacating the building and eliminating any traces they had been there. Aya had kept the revelation of the target's family to himself and brooded in silence all the way back to the rental house. Yohji had met them at the door with relief in his eyes that they had made it back safely and ushered them into the warmth of the kitchen. Omi and Ken disappeared to clean themselves up and put away their equipment. Aya stayed leaning against a wall giving the toes of his boots an intense study.

"All right, Aya. Spill it," Yohji said in a low voice. "What's eating at you?"

"Yohji, he had….a daughter. Her picture was framed on his desk," Aya whispered.

Yohji sighed heavily and reached into the refrigerator for a beer. He contemplated his teammate who stood with his head down and his hands limp at his sides.

"It happens, Aya. Not everyone we go after is a faceless, soulless loner. Some of them have wives and children. It doesn't change what they are doing when they aren't with their families. The job is done. Try not to dwell on it," Yohji said.

Aya accepted Yohji's words in silence. He heard them but they didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't explain to Yohji why tonight had bothered him so much, and he had a sudden urge to talk to Schuldig. Surely the telepath could see what was hurting him without him struggling to put it into words. Immediately on the heels of that thought Aya felt a rush of uneasiness. Was it wrong that he was starting to feel more comfortable with Schuldig than with his own team? He had certainly spoke more to Schuldig in just a few days than he had with them in months.

"I'm leaving, Yohji. Tell Omi that if I can think of anything else he might need to add to his report to Krittiker I'll let him know." Aya hesitated. "I…I need a few days off, Yohji." He looked at his feet again. "I'll work if I am needed, but I really need some time to myself."

Yohji looked speculative for a minute then put a reassuring hand on Aya's shoulder. Perhaps he did understand a little.

"Go home, Aya. I'll tell Omi that your injury got aggravated and you need some rest. I think he'll buy that without feeling the need to drag you to the Magic Bus for treatment."

"Thank you," Aya said gratefully.

He put his hand briefly on Yohji's and turned to leave.

"You need to take care of yourself, too, Yohji."

"Saaa," Yohji waved a cigarette in a lazy salute. "I'll be fine. I'll catch up on my beauty sleep and be cutting a swathe through the ladies again in no time. Maybe we can go together and hook you up."

Aya was glad he glad he was already outside and the darkness concealed the dark flush caused by Yohji's teasing offer. He mumbled something resembling a goodbye and got in his car.

Aya let himself into his apartment and was mildly disappointed not to find a grinning telepath waiting for him. He shook his head in amusement. What did it say about himself that he was disappointed a former enemy had not broken in to his home again? Whatever. It seemed too quiet and cold without the other man's flamboyant personality filling the space. 

Aya crossed to his kitchen and noticed that Schuldig had left the portable CD player there the day before. Out of curiosity Aya flipped it on and sound poured into the room. Aya fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down to listen. Schuldig must have made the CD himself as it was an eclectic mix of different bands in several different languages. Aya listened closely to each song to see if any of the lyrics could give him some insight into the man he was starting to think about quite a lot. And that was another thing. Aya had to admit to himself that he had enjoyed their kiss and that he was attracted to the other man.

Taking a sip, Aya looked ruefully into his cup. Now that was a revelation. Aya had never thought of himself as gay or straight, had really never had the opportunity to think about it, but he was honest enough to realize he was indeed attracted to the blue eyed telepath. He thought Schuldig's features were quite pleasing when he smiled instead of giving that damnable smirk. He even liked the fact Schuldig was just a little bit taller than he was. It made some needy part of himself want to lean into the taller man's body and feel sheltered for a while. Aya liked the gentle way Schuldig touched his face as if he were something special to behold. Then there was the kiss. Oh yes, the kiss. Aya felt his body respond again at just the memory of that first, hot and exciting kiss. His lips tingled and his leather pants were feeling a bit too tight.

Aya rolled his head on the back of the couch and groaned to himself. Now he was fantasizing about the man. He wanted more of Schuldig's touch. He wanted to bare his throat to hot lips and the graze of sharp teeth. He wanted to be able to touch and run his hands over the toned arms and back and abdomen that he knew was under the man's clothing. He wanted to lose himself in heady kisses that made his body yearn for more. Aya wanted to just feel, for once, and not have to think about anything. He wanted to be able to forget, just for a little while, that he was just an assassin with no future.

Aya rubbed himself through the leather of his pants and hissed at the sensation. The music of the CD filled his ears and provided a sensual counterpoint to his strokes. He unfastened the leathers and snaked one hand through the opening to touch his sensitive skin. Aya moaned as a pearly drop moistened his fingers and he rolled them around the head, pinching lightly. A longer, firmer stroke had his toes curling in his boots and had him tossing his head.

Aya was considering going upstairs to his shower when a knock sounded on the door. He glanced down at his state of advanced arousal and thought about ignoring the door and hoping whoever it was would go away.

/Do you really want me to go away, kitten?/ Schuldig's mental voice caressed his mind.

Aya jumped off the couch and wrestled with the locks, cursing when he couldn't get them open fast enough. He threw open the door to see Schuldig standing there in tight blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt left unbuttoned over a formfitting tee. Schuldig was treated to the sight of a mussed redhead, flushed and panting before him, his arousal straining against the front of his pants.

"Been thinking of me, kitten?" he drawled, amused and flattered.

"Yes," Aya breathed and grabbed his collar to jerk him into the room.

Aya slammed the door and tripped the locks then threw himself bodily at Schuldig. The taller man caught him easily and used their momentum to spin them around to land on the futon couch. Aya was wild, fisting his hands in loose orange hair, opening his mouth to Schuldig's kiss and grinding his body frantically against the other man. His breaths were just short of gasping sobs as he struggled for more contact, desperate for touch and the relief of release. Schuldig tried to slow things down and pinned him. Aya growled deep in his throat and arched his body upwards, tangling their legs together.

"Slow down, kitten. We have plenty of time," Schuldig soothed. "What's got you so worked up tonight?"

Aya writhed under him. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to lose himself in the other's touch.

"Please, please," Aya pleaded.

"Talk to me, baby," Schuldig coaxed and held himself just out of reach.

Aya bucked and snapped his teeth in frustration. His eyes blazed incandescent purple with need and he strained against Schuldig's hold. When he finally realized the telepath wouldn't budge he stared deep into his eyes.

"It's this," Aya snapped and opened the floodgates of his mind, allowing the telepath to see his memories of the events of the night and how he had felt. He also let Schuldig see his growing despair and bitterness towards his job, his crushing loneliness and attraction and desire for the telepath. When he had spilled it all he lay limp on the couch, his arms lax in Schuldig's hold and his face wet with both sweat and angry tears.

Schuldig released him to brush damp bangs off his forehead and touch his lips in a light kiss to the fevered skin. Aya shivered and closed his eyes in shame.

"No shame, Aya," Schuldig murmured. "You can't keep bottling your feelings and your hurt up like that or it's going to eat you alive."

Aya turned his face into Schuldig's neck like he had wanted to before and mumbled against his skin. "Make me forget, just for a little while."

Schuldig's body shuddered with desire. He had his kitten warm and pliant and pleading underneath him. If he had been the same man he was months ago, he would have had no problem taking advantage of the tempting offer. As it was, he wanted Aya to want him for more than just as a means of escape. For the first time in his life the telepath wanted to nurture and develop a relationship that was both reciprocal and equal. He didn't want just the fleeting satisfaction of a quick tumble. Schuldig wanted the warmth of affection and maybe even the possibility of love.

He had thought about Aya all day and how just getting the man to relax in his company enough to talk and smile had filled him with a warm rush of feeling. It had even been worth listening to Crawford's pithy and sarcastic comments. The Oracle hadn't struck him again, but he had made his disapproval painfully obvious. Crawford had done the dirty trick of telling Nagi and the Japanese teenager had looked at Schuldig with a combination of shock and hurt. Inwardly cursing Crawford, Schuldig had taken the time to explain to Nagi what he was doing and why. It had taken hours but Nagi had finally said he understood with a wistful expression on his face. It reminded Schuldig that Nagi, too, was lacking in the affection department. He resolved to do something about that later. Because of their talk he had been hours late arriving at Aya's apartment.

Although he hadn't touched Aya's mind all day, he somehow knew that the White Assassin would need him. Schuldig looked down into the face that was now pale with strain and with its eyes tightly closed. It appeared as if Aya was taking Schuldig's restraint as a rejection. Well, it was time to set him straight.

"Open your eyes, Aya," Schuldig demanded lightly.

Slightly swollen lids parted to reveal darkened purple eyes still swimming in clear fluid. Schuldig kissed each eye, swiping away the drops of saltiness.

"I want you, Aya, never doubt that, but I don't want just sex from you," Schuldig explained while rubbing soothing hands down Aya's face and neck. "You have so much more to offer than just your body, and I want it all."

Aya shivered a little. Schuldig sounded so serious and was looking at him so intently. Aya licked his lips nervously.

"I think I want that, too."

Schuldig smiled. "So, we agree to slow down?"

"Okay." Aya tentatively curled his arms around Schuldig's shoulders and lay quietly in his embrace.

After a few pleasantly peaceful minutes Schuldig suggested a bath.

"Are you serious?" Aya pulled away to blink incredulously at the other man.

"Sure I am. I thought the Japanese were big on communal bathing," Schuldig said.

Aya couldn't stop that annoying blush from coloring his face again. Damn his fair skin! Sure, he had taken communal baths before but never with someone he was attracted to. It could be both embarrassing and frustrating at the same time. Schuldig chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose before he bounced up and headed for the spiral staircase.

"I'm going to run the water, kitten. Care to join me?"

The telepath disappeared from view and Aya could hear the splash of water starting to fill the deep tub. He hesitated then decided to throw caution and inhibitions to the wind and picked up the CD player before going upstairs. Schuldig was waiting for him, already submerged to his necking in steaming, bubbly water. Uh oh, another of Aya's secrets was out. He had a penchant for sandalwood scented bubble bath. It filled the tiled room with fragrant steam. Schuldig patted the water, a rosy glow on his skin.

"Come on in, kitten. The water's just about ready for cooking lobsters so it should be just the right temperature."

Aya smiled a little and self consciously started shedding his clothing. Schuldig tactfully kept his attention on the mounds of bubbles he was playing with to keep from peeking at the white skin being bared. Although marred by many old scars and the current wounds, Aya's skin was lovely and smooth with a soft sheen to it. Right now it was softly tinted pink all over. How cute, Schuldig thought, he blushes with his whole body.

Aya eased down into the hot water with a groan of pleasure and seated himself across from Schuldig. He met the other's gaze steadily across the expanse of the large tub and let the heat ease the soreness from his tense body. Aya rolled his head and neck, trying to ease the stiffness there.

"Come over here," Schuldig said huskily.

With wide eyes, Aya moved through the water until he was kneeling between Schuldig's legs. Schuldig raised his hands from the water to turn Aya to facing away from him and settled him on his lap. Aya gasped at the intimacy of the position.

"Easy, kitten," Schuldig said. "Just going to make you feel better."

Schuldig massaged Aya's neck and shoulders until the redhead was making little purring noises of pleasure and was lying full relaxed against his chest. Then he took up a loofa and switched his attentions to corded arms and a firm chest, moving lower to scrub abdomen and thighs. Aya basked in it all, reveling in the attention and enjoying the feeling of being cared for. He let go of the last of his self consciousness and just melted into the warm body cradling him. It wasn't long before his eyes were drooping sleepily.

Sensing the change, Schuldig pulled the plug and assisted Aya from the water, wrapping his bright pink body in a light robe. Aya swayed on his feet with tiredness and watched from half lidded eyes as Schuldig dried himself off and started to reach for his clothes. That spurred Aya to action.

"Will you…stay? Just to sleep, I mean."

Schuldig looked at him in pleased surprise. "Do you want me to?"

Aya shuffled his feet and hunched his shoulders forward. "Yes, I think I do. I've never shared my bed with anyone before, but it's very late," he explained lamely.

"I'll stay," Schuldig assured him and added to himself despite the hell Crawford was surely going to give him for it.

Aya exchanged his robe for a pair of loose cotton pants and tossed a second pair to Schuldig. Then he pulled back the covers and crawled into the middle of his bed, a little tense and wary. Schuldig scooted under the covers and turned off the bedside light. He drew the redhead down to lay down beside him and spooned to his back, wrapping a proprietary arm around Aya's waist.

"Okay?" Schuldig asked.

"Hmmm," Aya murmured and snuggled in closer. He ignored any niggling little memories of their past history that tried to worm their way into his mind because this was nice. Aya could get used to this. He felt warm and cozy and safe. Aya wondered if this felt anything like being loved.

"I wouldn't know, kitten. No one has ever loved me, so I can't tell you, "Schuldig said against his hair. "Stop analyzing and go to sleep, Aya."

Beneath one breath and the next Aya fell asleep. Schuldig smiled down at his bedmate. Things were progressing nicely. Maybe Aya was willing to give it a chance after all. It certainly seemed like he had finally gotten himself a niche in man's thoughts. Scooting even closer and ignoring the telepathic demands from Crawford for his appearance, Schuldig snuggled and fell asleep as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aya woke up and he was pleasantly warm. He reached down to give a contented scratch to his morning stiffy and encountered…another arm. Oh damn, he froze, barely even breathing as he remembered that he was not alone in his bed. Schuldig had stayed the night at his request and he could now recognize the feel of the man pressed warmly to his back. Aya gulped and shivered. He could also feel Schuldig's morning erection poking him in the cleft between his cheeks. It started his imagination running wild and Aya bit back a moan of pure lust.

His lustful thoughts were dragging Schuldig from sleep. The man tightened his arm around Aya's slender waist and he rubbed himself more firmly against the body he held, murmuring sleepily in appreciation of the friction. Aya carefully turned over so he could press them together and rub with the cloth barriers between them. Aya hummed low in his throat. It felt so good! Fully awake now, Schuldig ran his fingernails teasingly up Aya's back, using just enough pressure to leave a pleasurable tingling in their wake. It also had the effect of making Aya arch his back, pressing their groins together even tighter.

Schuldig licked at the base of Aya's pale neck feeling the satisfied purrs in his throat with each swipe of his tongue. Desire mounting, he gently pushed the redhead to his back and clasped both of his hands to press them flat to the bed. The position left Aya's strong chest and pale pink nipples fully exposed for ravishing.  
Schuldig licked a teasing trail down to one nipple and bit it experimentally. Aya moaned and arched further toward him. Good, Schuldig thought, he likes that. He alternated little licks with puffs of air until the nub was shriveled and standing at attention, then kissed his way over ribs and sternum to get to the other one and it received equal lavish attention.

Aya shifted restlessly. He wanted more. His body was demanding more but he didn't know how or what to ask. Schuldig picked up the distress.

"Just let me do it, kitten. I'll love your body well and teach you many things." Schuldig smiled broadly. "I'll teach you very well. You may want to give me a return demonstration later."

Aya hid his blush over his obvious virginity by tugging Schuldig up for a kiss. He opened his mouth willingly and shuddered when Schuldig started sucking on his tongue in an imitation of fellatio. What Schuldig was doing to his mouth was driving him crazy. The thought of him putting those talented lips and tongue to work on his cock made him very hard and start to drip a little. Aya tangled his tongue with Schuldig's, nipping and sucking at the lush bottom lip he had admired trying to make the other man voice his pleasure. It was important to Aya to know that Schuldig was feeling as good as he was.

Schuldig broke off the kiss to gasp, "Oh, I am, kitten. I am. You feel so good to me. You taste so good to me. I want to taste more."

With that, the telepath kissed his way back down Aya's torso to swirl his tongue in the small indent of his navel and nose through pale red hair until he felt Aya's cock brushing against his cheek. Schuldig passed it by, ignoring it for the moment to kiss and nip at creamy white thighs. Aya really did have lovely legs, pale and very smooth. He mewled and spread his legs wantonly in a pose of surrender that was wholly erotic and innocent at the same time. Schuldig chuckled warmly and finally trailed his fingers back up the inner thigh to encircle Aya's fully engorged length, stroking from base to tip with a twisting motion at the top around the head. Aya gave a sharp cry and shoved his knuckles in his mouth, groaning loudly with each stroke. When he started to thrust in Schuldig's hand, the telepath released him and flipped him over on his stomach..

Aya craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the grinning man.

"Schuldig what are you…." he began.

"I want to taste all of you, kitten."

Aya's eyes got really wide. He looked almost scared. "You mean you're really going to…?"

"Trust me, Aya. I'll make you feel really good. If I don't you can tell me to stop." Schuldig coaxed his reluctant lover.

Still unsure, Aya gave a short nod and buried his burning face in the pillows. He felt Schuldig lift his abdomen and bunch a pillow underneath so his ass was angled up in the air. Aya squirmed in embarrassment. He had never been in such a compromising position in his life. Schuldig covered him on all fours and kissed the back of his neck. He kissed each bony knob up his spine, sometimes biting lightly as he worked his way down. Aya was shivering with anticipation by the time Schuldig had scooted back and was gently massaging the cheeks of his ass. Reverently, like he was opening the gates of Heaven, Schuldig parted Aya's cheeks and used just the tip of his tongue to gently circle the puckered opening. Aya panted and clutched great handfuls of the bedding. Encouraged by the response, Schuldig broadened the circles and added more pressure until he could wiggle the tip into the opening. He thrust his tongue in and out slowly, using the slippery muscle to gently stretch Aya and get him used to the feel of penetration.

Aya was wiggling and moaning continuously now. Schuldig could see that his balls had drawn up tight against his body. He wasn't finished pleasuring his lover yet, so he snaked a hand under Aya and encircled his cock tightly at the base. Schuldig dipped down to lick the extremely soft skin of the sac and mouthed first one testicle then the other. He retraced his steps and resumed his ravishment of Aya's opening to the accompanying sounds of gasping groans.

Aya broke down. "Schuldig! Oh Gods, Schuldig, I need something more, please!"

"I know what you need, baby, but I have to leave you on the bed for a minute. Stay just like that for me. You look so beautiful like that, needy and panting."

Schuldig stepped off the bed and ruffled through his pants pockets. It always pays to be prepared he thought. He removed a couple of foil packages of slick and some condoms. If he was gentle enough, they might be able to go again. He was pleased to see that Aya was still in the same position he had left him. His purple eyes were wild and dark with desire and begged for release. Schuldig leaned down to kiss the slightly pouting lips and taste again the wild sweetness of the man's mouth. He reclined on his elbow where he could see Aya's face when it was turned towards him and watch his reactions. He casually slicked up all the fingers of his right hand and leaned into Aya for another kiss.

"I won't lie to you, baby. This is going to hurt some at first. I'll be as gentle as I can but the best thing you can do is relax your lower body as much as possible."

As he spoke to Aya he circled the puckered opening with his slick index finger, gently pressing in a little ways, then pulling out. He did this over and over until Aya was relaxed with his forefinger in to the knuckles. The second finger was a bit more difficult and took longer for Aya to get used to, He was just about to ask Schuldig to stop when the telepath's fingers brushed against something inside of him that made his vision white out and pleasure streak through his body. Aya hissed sharply and arched backwards trying to impale himself further and get a repeat of that consummate pleasure.

"And so there it is," Schuldig muttered and committed it to memory. He brushed against it a couple of more time to make Aya writhe and thrust helplessly into the pillows underneath him. "Are you ready for more, kitten? Do you want me? We can stop right here and it would be all right."

"No, no!" Aya thrashed his head. "I want all of you. I want it all."

"Okay, baby. You'll get it." Schuldig slicked himself generously and stroked himself to full hardness. He hitched Aya's ass higher into the air and rubbed his head at the entrance. "Here we go,"

Aya felt at first nothing but heat and then a burning, stretching pain that made him want to lock up all his muscles and scream at Schuldig to stop. He had thought he was ready, but nothing could have prepared him for this feeling of being impaled, being stretched until he thought his nether regions would spilt. Schuldig was gentle as he promised but by the time he was seated fully, Aya was sweating from pain and tears flowed from his eyes. Schuldig stayed absolutely still to give Aya time to adjust to his size, but the need to thrust over and over into this beautiful tight, virgin heat was almost overwhelming. Schuldig had to blink sweat from his eyes and concentrate hard on resurrecting Aya's flagging erection with stroking pulls.

Aya finally convinced his body to relax its death grip and he pushed backwards and discovered that made it feel better.

"Schuldig?" He asked in a reedy voice.

"Yes, baby, yes! If you're ready."

Schuldig started a slow thrusting that teased them both. He would pull out slowly until only the head was inside the ring of muscle then push back in forcefully to a groan of pleasure from his lover. They kept that pace until urgency egged them on to seek greater pleasures. Schuldig pushed Aya down until his chest was flush with the bed and his ass was braced up on Schuldig's thighs. This way he could drive into his lover like a piston and still have the room to keep giving loving attention to Aya's cock. He drove in harder and harder, searching for the prostate. A loud cry from Aya let him know he found it again and he really cut loose, stroking Aya in time with his ever increasing pumping.

Aya reared up with a strangled scream and came all over Schuldig's fist, his own chest and the sheets on the bed. Schuldig milked him through it then pushed him down. Aya was viselike around him now and it only took a few more thrusts to send Schuldig over the edge as well with a hoarse shout.. He collapsed overtop Aya's prone form and struggled to regain his breath. He eventually rolled them to the side, somehow managing to keep himself inside Aya. Too tired to speak, he whispered into Aya's mind

/Okay?/

/No./

/No?/ Schuldig raised up to one elbow to see his lover's face. Aya's eyes were closed and he had a soft smile of contentment on his face.

/I'm not okay. I'm great./

Schuldig chuckled some more and pulled the little tease in for another kiss. "Yes, you are great, and you're going to be very sore. We should soak you in a hot tub of water.."

"Hmmm, later," Aya murmured. "This is nice right now. You're here and you're warm. I can smell myself on your skin and taste you on my lips. I like it. I don't want to wash it off right away."

Schuldig was surprised but flattered by Aya's little sleepy speech. If Aya could deal with the soiled and torn apart bedding for a while, then so could he. He settled down again with the redhead and tapped his mind lightly. All he found then was the fading pleasure of afterglow and a growing contentment. 


	7. Chapter 7

The second time Aya woke up wasn't quite so pleasant. His body ached all over and his ass was especially killing him. He muffled a moan against his pillow when he tried to move. He felt like a stale, sticky mess . Then he realized he was alone in the bed and that sent an icy spike straight through his heart. Aya gasped aloud has he was assaulted by a sudden irrational fear and sat up straight in the bed, totally disregarding the pained protest of his muscles. He clutched a handful of bedding under his chin and tried to calm down. Had he just given himself to be used as a one night stand and left alone again. Doubts and hurt washed through his mind so strongly they attracted Schuldig's attention from the next room.

"Nein, nein, kitten!" Schuldig came rushing back into the bedroom from the bathroom. "I haven't left you. I didn't abandon you. I was just getting a bath ready for us."

The telepath climbed on the bed and started untangling his lover from the sheets. Aya closed his eyes and just leaned into his body, angry at himself that he could be so pathetically grateful that Schuldig hadn't left. It would have been another hard knock to his self esteem.

"I wouldn't just leave you after what we shared, Aya. I may be a complete bastard most of the time, but I wouldn't do that to you," Schuldig soothed, gathering the stiff body close. He petted and stroked until Aya relaxed against him. "Come. I know you need a hot bath right now. You must be feeling pretty sore about now, Ja!"

Aya's cheeks colored in embarrassment to be discussing something so intimate, but he told himself that he had just shared some incredible sex with the other man so he shouldn't be so embarrassed to talk about it. He had nothing left to hide from the telepath.

"Don't be so sure about that," Schuldig responded to his thoughts. "I don't try to know everything in your head."

He helped the redhead from the bed and winced in sympathy when his lover stumbled the first few steps on shaky legs.

"Yeah, the first time is difficult on anyone. I tried to be careful with you."

"I know you did. I'm okay. It's just that I woke up alone and it felt like I might have dreamed it all," Aya replied.

"Does it still feel like a dream to you?" Schuldig chuckled.

"No," Aya answered and gingerly sat down in the deep tub. He immediately breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed his aching body.

Schuldig climbed into the tub and sat facing him, drawing Aya's legs into his lap and massaging the calves. He kept silent as he listened in on his lover's whirling thoughts. Schuldig felt a bit smug and a little shaken up himself. He really needed to work on Aya's sense of self worth. The blast of hurt and fear that had coursed through his mind had chilled Schuldig to the bone. The hot water worked on him as well and he was content to just soak for a while with the redhead. It alarmed the telepath somewhat when he thought of his immediate reaction to Aya's fear. He had nearly run into a wall trying to get to the bedroom. The haunted look in Aya's and the obvious relief at Schuldig's reappearance had Schuldig both pleased and puzzled.

Holding Aya during the night had been as satisfying as the incredible sex they had shared. Schuldig had to admit to himself that he was starting to feel more than just affection towards the other man. He could also tell that Aya was confused as to what he felt. A frown creased that pale and lovely forehead as Aya idly swished his hands through the water.

"Schuldig," Aya asked after a few minutes of thinking. "What do you want to become of this? Is it going to be just occasional sex?"

"Kitten, I know that while sex with you is great. I also know you have much more than that to offer in a companion. It's not just your body I want. If that was all I wanted I could have just used my gift to take you and make you believe all along that you wanted it too whether you did or not."

Aya shivered a little at the reminder of the telepath's enormous power and the things he could do with it.

"But you didn't"

"No, I didn't. Would you believe me if I told you that last night was the best sleep I've had in years? I enjoyed the feel of you in my arms and waking up with you. "

Aya could understand and believe that. For once he had been able to rest the whole night without being dragged from his sleep by nightmares or desolation. There was no use in denying to himself anyone that he desperately craved the company of other people, particularly someone special who could be a comfort when he needed. He also wanted someone who would enjoy his company just as much. He gazed at the handsome man sitting across from him. The attraction was definitely there and his opinion of the telepath had changed dramatically in just a little over a week. Then another thought bludgeoned him and almost made him ill.

"What about our teams? Do you really think they would agree to you and I being in a relationship?" Aya blushed furiously. "That is, if that's what is developing here."

Schuldig frowned and pushed damp hair back from his face.

"I don't know how your Weiss will react, but I don't care what Crawford thinks. Nagi would be able to understand, but we're supposed to be free now. I have the right to take a lover whether Crawford agrees or not."

"I don't think Weiss would react favorably either, nor Krittiker if they found out about it."

"So what are you saying, Aya?" Schuldig pressed. "Do you want to take the chance or are you suggesting that we hide this or even break it off before it's even begun?"

It was Aya's turn to frown. He really didn't want to never see Schuldig again, but he still had his sister's safety to think about even if he couldn't approach her. Just the thought of not having the telepath's company and the comfort of his touch and affection left him feeling hollow inside his chest.

"No, I don't want to break it off with you, but maybe we should keep this under wraps for now," Aya said and couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's eyes. He felt like a coward for not having something more confident and reassuring to say.

Schuldig felt a moment's hurt that Aya wanted to hide him, but he understood the man's motivation. He understood, but he didn't have to like it.

"Is there anywhere you need to be today, Kitten?" Schuldig asked.

Aya shook his head. "No, I just need to call Omi and see if he needs any more information from me about the last mission. Beyond that, I've asked for a few days to myself."

Schuldig grinned hugely. "How would you feel about spending those days with me? We can leave town for a few days and go somewhere remote. There would be no one to bother us and I could have my wicked way with you again and again."

"What about Crawford and Nagi?"

"I'll tell them when I go home to pack a bag and pick up a few things.," Schuldig shrugged. "Like I said, we're not working any jobs right now. There's plenty of money if all our accounts that we don't have to work for years if we don't want to."

Aya frowned and mulled over the idea for a few minutes then flashed a shy but sincere smile at the telepath.

"I think I'd like that a lot."

Schuldig smiled back, pleased that Aya was starting to trust him enough to agree to go away with him. It was a major accomplishment for him to break through Aya's latent paranoia and skepticism. Eager to put his plans in motion, Schuldig bounded from the tub and quickly dried himself off before retrieving his clothes from the bedroom. Aya followed at a more sedate pace. He admired Schuldig's hair and body with a sense of wonder that the telepath was just as attracted to him.

"Of course, I am," Schuldig said. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror objectively, Aya? I'm sorry if it embarrassed you for me to say so, but you're damn hot."

Aya just shook his head at the bubbly man. Fully dressed, Schuldig walked across to him and it almost looked like a predator stalking its prey except for the warm smile on the man's lips. Schuldig wrapped his arms around Aya's waist and nuzzled in the warm skin of his neck, placing little kisses all his jaw. He claimed Aya's lips in a passionate, demanding kiss to prove his attraction. Aya melted into the kiss. Gods, it was wonderful! He had never felt such desire for another person before. Going from a happy teenager to a brooding assassin bent on revenge had practically stunted Aya emotionally. He had missed out on so much.

"Maybe you were just waiting for the right person to sweep you off your feet," Schuldig murmured against his lips and laughed.

Aya surprised Schuldig again by actually laughing out loud over the telepath's conceit.

"Not conceit, Kitten," Schuldig chided and nipped his bottom lip. "Confidence. Now make your call and get ready to go. I'll be back in a few hours after I settle things with Crawford and Nagi, then it will be just you and me for a couple of days."

Aya reluctantly let Schuldig go after taking the initiative of instigating another kiss, this one more confident on his part. Schuldig left after making the promise to hurry. The apartment immediately felt devoid of life and color after the man's exit. Aya pulled his robe tight around his body and reminded himself that Schuldig would be returning, but that he shouldn't let himself become too enamored of the man's company. Aya didn't want to get too attached only to lose him later if their teams became involved or the telepath lost interest after having had Aya already.

Aya jumped when a phantom hand sharply smacked him on the ass.

/Stop that, Kitten, or you'll force me to show you some very drastic ways of making more of an impression on you./

That would take some getting used to, the fact his lover could hear his every thought. Aya sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips and picked up his phone to dial Weiss' house. Yohji was the one to answer.

"Did Omi need more information from me, Yohji?" Aya asked.

"Nope. Kid's already filed the report. I told him you needed a few days of R and R because you aggravated your wound. He seemed to take it fin."

"Good." Aya breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going out of town for a few days, Yohji."

"Going on a hot date?" Aya could almost hear the amused leer in Yohji's voice and blushed. If Kudo only knew…

"Just away from everything."

"You sound better. Did you finally get some rest last night?" Yohji was aware Aya had trouble sleeping.

"I did," Aya answered and was glad Yohji couldn't see his cryptic smile.

"Good. You needed it, Aya," Yohji said sincerely. "I hope you come back feeling more your old self again."

I hope I come back different altogether, Aya thought.

"Thanks, Yohji. I'll call when I'm back in town, but I'll be taking my cell in case I am needed."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Aya flicked off the phone and sat on his bed. He thought about how just one week had changed so many things in his life. Schuldig was like a whirlwind that had just swept into his life, filling it with pleasure and color. It would be interesting to spend more time alone with the flamboyant telepath. For the first time in forever, Aya found himself with something to look forward to and hummed under his breath as he packed a bag and tidied the apartment waiting for Schuldig's return. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aya paced nervously around his apartment glancing repeatedly at his watch. He had already packed and repacked his bag three times already, hissing at himself in annoyance. What the hell was he doing? Why was he nervous in any way? Why had he agreed to go away for a few days to who knew where with a man who had tried to kill him more than once? Okay, so maybe Schuldig had never really tried to kill him, but it had felt like it at the time. Crawford had sure seemed to have deadly intent. Aya was managing to get himself worked up over the whole situation and starting to think it was just a bad idea. So what that Schuldig had probably saved his life? So what that they had been on civil terms for a little over a week? So what that they man had taken his virginity and done it with all the tenderness of the gentlest lover? 

Aya paused in his pacing and winced at the twinge in his lower back. Just remembering the sex made him blush furiously then burn with desire to know that touch again. He tugged at his growing hair and worried his lower lip between his teeth. New doubts assailed him. What if was all just an elaborate ruse? If so, he had fallen for it in a stupidly gullible fashion. And if it wasn't a ruse, what if Crawford didn't let Schuldig go? Aya would be left sitting alone again. He moaned softly and collapsed on the couch. When did things become so complicated and why did it have to be that way? Aya didn't have any time left to think about it.

/I'm here, kitten. Come down./ Schuldig's voice flowed smoothly into his mind.

Aya took one last look around at the starkness of his apartment and picked up his bag. Stomping down on all his doubts, Aya carefully locked up his apartment and made his way to the ground floor. Schuldig was waiting for him in a little red sports car with the top down. Dark sunglasses perched rakishly on the end of his elegant nose and his hair was loose and wind tossed. He gave his uncertain lover a slow, sensuous smile and waved him into the car. Aya tossed his bag in the back and slid into the passenger seat.

"Ready to have a little fun?" Schuldig asked and smoothed the back of his hand over Aya's cheek.

Aya closed his eyes and leaned into the caress like a cat. When he opened his violet eyes there was more life in them and he looked a little more sure of himself.

"Yes," He answered simply.

Schuldig flashed him a bright smile and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. He slid the little car into traffic as smooth as butter and headed away from the city. After a few minutes of watching the blurred scenery Aya twisted in his seat to face the telepath.

"So, where are we going?"

Schuldig laughed. "I'd say trust me and don't spoil the surprise, but I don't think you're ready for something like that. We're going into the mountains. Schwarz took possession of a small retreat up there when we first came to Japan."

"Sounds like Villa Weiss."

"Indeed," Schuldig chuckled. "It's not too far from it either." At Aya's look of consternation he laughed a little louder. "What? You think we didn't know about your little vacation spot? Baby, there's not much about the four of you we didn't know."

Aya crossed his arms over his chest and faced forward again with a harrumph of disgruntlement. Grinning at Aya's pique, Schuldig placed a hand over his and stroked the knuckles up to the elbow. Aya tried to glare at him, but the caress was just too nice and still too new for him to maintain the angry pose. Schuldig put in a CD in the car stereo and sang along with each song and in every language and in the worst off key voice Aya had ever heard since the one night Yohji had dragged him to a karaoke bar. Schuldig didn't seem to care that he sounded like a strangling cat. He winked at Aya and kept singing until they stopped for a break and to pick up some supplies at the base of the mountain.

The store owners seemed to know the orange haired foreigner and waved cheerfully at him. Schuldig guided Aya through the small store with a proprietary hand at the small of his back. Occasionally he would give the redhead an affectionate squeeze around the waist. Aya followed along docilely enough, a little dazed and more than a little convinced he had lost his damned mind. It all seemed so laid back and….normal.

Schuldig caught the thought and quirked an eyebrow at him.

/Your mind works in mysterious ways, Fujimiya. Why can't we be doing something normal? You make it sound like a sacrilege or something. Ah, but I keep forgetting that nothing as been normal for you for a long time./

Aya scowled at Schuldig and pursed his lips in a sulk all the way through the checkout and back to the car. Schuldig cupped the back of his head and, not caring if anyone saw, kissed the pout from his lips.

"If you keep doing that it will just give me more incentive to kiss you to make you stop," Schuldig teased.

Aya shook his head. "You confuse me, Schuldig. You really do."

"That's not quite the effect I intended to have on you."

Aya squirmed in his seat. Flirting. Schuldig was flirting and….he had no clue how to respond to it. Gods, he was utterly and completely socially backward. He looked at the man beside him from the corner of his eye. Schuldig seemed completely relaxed and content to just have Aya with him. That in itself puzzled Aya. He didn't even care for his own company so why would anyone else? Aya closed his eyes and let the wind ruffle his hair.

Schuldig turned onto a nearly hidden road and navigated through a twisting drive to stop at a small A-frame house tucked into the trees. He shut off the engine and smiled at Aya.

"Here we are. Having second thoughts? I can take you back, but I really don't want to."

Aya eyed him in surprise. Would he really do that?

"I would if it's really what you want," Schuldig answered softly.

"No. I…don't want to go back to Tokyo."

Schuldig kissed him. "See? Progress. Let's go inside."

Making a couple of trips, they carried in their bags and supplies. To keep his mind occupied Aya busied himself putting things away in the little galley style kitchen. He supposed he would be cooking since Schuldig had already declared himself a terrible cook. Aya found that he didn't mind at all. He hadn't cooked for anyone in a very long time. It would be pleasant.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Aya sighed and leaned his head back against Schuldig's shoulder. Silky strands of orange hair tickled his cheek. Schuldig turned him around and cupped the side of his face. Bright blue eyes glowed warmly at him.

"I'm glad you came with me, kitten."

Aya hesitantly lifted his arms to lay them on the telepath's shoulders and tangled his fingers in long hair. Instead of answering he raised his face in clear demand for a kiss. Schuldig was happy to oblige and brushed their lips together before gently sucking on Aya's bottom lip. Instant heat pooled in Aya's gut and he moaned as he pulled Schuldig's head down with a grip on his hair to deepen the kiss. Giving in to impulse, he shyly tangled his tongue with the other man's and luxuriated in the sparking sensations caused by the contact. Schuldig pulled back and stroked unruly red bangs from Aya's eyes. He was pleased by the glazed and hungry look he found in violet eyes.

"I want you again, Aya," He whispered in the redhead's ear. "How are you feeling?"

Aya blushed. Damn, would he ever stop that virginal reaction?

"Well enough to want you, too."

Schuldig walked backwards down the hallway, his eyes never leaving Aya's. At the end of the hall he reached behind himself to open the door to one of the bedrooms. The bed against the far wall was already made up with black, Egyptian cotton sheets. Schuldig let go of Aya's hands and flopped in a graceful sprawl on his back. He had chosen the bed with the black sheets purposefully, knowing the dark color would flatter not just Aya but also his own fair skin and bright hair. During the drive he had decided it was time to push Aya a little and get him to explore his own desires. Schuldig ran his hands through his hair to make it fan out around his head. Aya watched his every move.

"What would you like to do, kitten?" Schuldig's voice was low and husky, rich and deep with suggestion.

Aya knelt on the bed beside the patiently waiting telepath. He reached out a hesitant hand to stroke it the length of all that bright hair. It was smooth and silky, faintly cool to the touch. For some odd reason he had thought hair the color of flame would feel hot. Intrigued, he switched to two hands and started at the scalp, combing his fingers through the mass to the ends. The petting seemed to please Schuldig who closed his eyes and hummed in approval. Aya smiled a little at the reaction and traced russet eyebrows with his fingertips, to high cheekbones and down to feather over the other man's lips. Schuldig opened his mouth and licked the pads of Aya's fingers then bit down lightly. Aya gasped as the nip brought back a clear recollection of those teeth elsewhere on his body.

Schuldig smiled but otherwise didn't move so Aya continued his fascinated exploration. He smoothed his hands down the man's neck and over pectoral muscles to circle the nipples he could feel hardening under the shirt. Growing more daring, he snaked his hands under the shirt to touch the smooth skin and muscles that twitched under his questing fingers. When Schuldig's breathing started to quicken so did Aya's, excited by the fact he was bringing pleasure to his lover. 

Aya urged Schuldig to lift up so he could remove the shirt completely. With the garment gone he narrowed his eyes in speculation at the telepath and lapped at a hardened nipple. A hiss of pleasure rewarded his efforts and spurred him to give it a hard suck. Schuldig finally threaded his own hands into crimson hair to hold Aya's head in place and murmured encouragements. Aya took the hint and nipped and sucked at both nipples until Schuldig was writhing in pleasure muttering guttural phrases in German. Bright, blue eyes snapped open and a quick twist found Aya on his back, his mouth being ravaged hungrily.

Schuldig used his quick hands to divest both himself and Aya of the rest of their clothes. He settled between Aya's legs and ground his erection against the redhead's. Aya arched his back and bared the column of his throat. Schuldig licked over a throbbing pulse point before fastening his lips over the skin and sucking with enough force to raise a red mark. Aya bucked with his hips and rubbed a little more insistently. The telepath slipped a hand between their bodies and enclosed Aya's erection in a firm grip. Aya mewled and thrust into his fist.

"Hmm, so good, kitten. You feel so hot and slick in my hand. I'll bet you are even hotter on the inside. Shall I find out?" Schuldig teased.

"Yes," Aya gasped out and raised his legs around Schuldig's waist.

The tube of slick appeared from nowhere and Schuldig pressed in the first slippery finger. Eager now and not as reticent, Aya pushed his hips downward to take the finger deeper into himself. Schuldig withdrew it to return with two and carefully stretched, pushing deeper until he could stroke the prostate. Aya let out a shout that trailed off into a soft moan. Schuldig's smile stretched into a wicked grin and he started a slow thrusting of his two fingers that always stopped just short or just barely brushing that pleasure spot. Aya writhed and squirmed, but was no match for the other man's greater strength. His violet eyes pleaded for relief. Schuldig was ratcheting his desire higher with every stroke and driving him mindless with pleasure.

"Schuldig," Aya growled.

"Need something, kitten?" Schuldig asked in an innocent voice. He was going to insist that Aya voice his desire.

"Stop teasing," Aya said and panted through a few more twisting motions of those tormenting fingers.

"Am I teasing?"

"Bastard!" Aya hissed and reared up to nip Schuldig's bottom lip. "Fuck me, now, or I'll have to strangle you in your sleep."

Schuldig snorted a laugh. "Well, with that kind of sweet talk, how can I resist?"

He removed his fingers and scooped Aya's legs over his arms, pressing the redhead's shoulders into the mattress. Lubed fingers slicked his own cock and he thrust in carefully, watching for signs of pain. The slow penetration further inflamed Aya and he slammed his hands onto the bed to gain the leverage needed to force their bodies together. After that it was nothing but heat and motion, grasping hands and raking nails. Devouring kisses were given and exchanged. Schuldig pumped Aya's cock in time with his thrusts, gaining speed and force until the headboard banged repeatedly into the wall. Aya threw his arms out to his sides and his head back, coming hard and spurting pearly ropes between their bodies. His pleasure spiraled out to flow through and overwhelm the telepath, dragging him over into his own orgasm.

Schuldig collapsed, spent, into Aya's arms and his heavy breaths gusted in Aya's ear. After a bit, he slid from Aya's body with a wince from them both and rolled to his back, pulling the redhead into the crook of his arm and cradling a crimson head on his chest. Aya drowsed while Schuldig stroked a hand around the small of his back. He felt sated and heavy and content.

The shadows of early evening were gathering when Schuldig ghosted tickling fingers over Aya's ribs.

"Kitten?" Schuldig murmured.

"Hmmm?" Aya mumbled sleepily.

"I'm starving. Why don't you show me if your skills in the kitchen are as good as the ones you've gained in bed."

Aya raised his head to stare into laughing blue eyes then he made Schuldig yelp by biting sharply on the nipple his cheek had been resting on. Schuldig smacked him on the ass in return and laughed aloud.

"Mean kitty."

Aya's scowl melted into a genuine if small smile, relaxed enough to think going away with Schuldig wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Aya had awakened at dawn. He was careful about getting out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Schuldig, but his lover had only murmured and tucked his abandoned pillow close before settling again. Aya stood at the foot of the bed and admired the smooth, clean line of Schuldig's back. He was tempted to lick his way up until he could bury his nose in that wonderful, silky fall of outrageous hair, but a lingering shyness held him back. Instead, he padded his way down the hall to the small kitchen.

A quick search of the cabinets produced some tea and coffee. Aya preferred the tea, but he knew Schuldig would want the coffee so he left it on the counter for later. He felt good. The feeling amazed Aya, that and the fact he was so relaxed in an unfamiliar place with a former enemy. His brow furrowed as he considered the former enemy part again. True, Schuldig was now his lover, but eventually their shared past was sure to cause a problem. Then there was the fact that Aya's team had no idea that Schuldig and Schwarz had survived the tower's fall, let alone that Aya was sleeping with the telepath.

Aya bit his lip and traced his fingertips around the rim of his cup. Just how in the hell was he supposed to break it to them? Impossible scenarios ran through his head. Oh, by the way guys, Schwarz is alive and Schuldig has been screwing me for a while. Yeah, that was going to go over well, especially with Omi. It didn't matter that Schwarz was no longer following the orders of Estet or that they were no longer employed by Takatori. Ouka was still dead by their hand. Fuck. He'd be lucky if Omi didn't try to place a poisoned dart between his eyes.

Aya watched through the window as the sun climbed higher in the sky, his thoughts disturbing him and shattering the fragile contentment he had been savoring. He didn't know what to do. He only knew that he didn't want to give up Schuldig. The telepath had made him feel something besides anger or despair in far too long. Aya felt cared for and desired when Schuldig teased him or simply stroked a hand through his hair. He had never slept so well as he did with Schuldig in the bed with him. It was the simpler things that drew him as much as the passion between them.

Then there was the matter of Krittiker and his sister. Aya was sure that if, no make that when, Krittiker found out about his relationship they would use his sister as leverage against him. They could even eliminate her as well as him. Fear for his sister made Aya's heart race and his skin icy cold. His hands shook as he lifted the cup of tea to his lips and he could barely swallow. It was his stab of terror that jerked the sleeping telepath from sleep.

Schuldig bolted up from the bed in search of Aya and found him curled in a chair with his legs folded under him. The other man's mind was completely open to him and he knew the miserable thoughts running in his head. Schuldig sat on the arm of the chair wrapped an arm around Aya, using his other hand to make his lover look at him.

"Schuldig, we can't continue this," Aya said, sounding defeated. "I can't risk my sister anymore."

Schuldig took the cup of tea from him and set it on the side table. He slid into the large chair's seat and pulled his lover against him. He didn't really know what to say. If it had been Estet they were dealing with, Schuldig had no doubt that Aya's sister would be dead within hours of the relationship being discovered. Krittiker he had no definite feeling, but was reasonably sure they could be just as ruthless.

Aya pressed his forehead into the curve of Schuldig's neck. He was desperate for whatever comfort could be given. Schuldig stayed silent except for a low hum deep in his throat and rubbed gentle hands up and down Aya's arms. The coldness of Aya's skin had him rising and leading his lover back to the bedroom where he urged him under the covers and climbed in next to him. Schuldig pressed soft kisses on his lover's face and stroked back red bangs until he could see Aya's eyes. They were dark with hurt and uncertainty. Now free of Estet's control, it angered Schuldig that Krittiker had such a hold over his lover and could reduce such a strong man to this bone deep terror.

"We'll figure something out, Kitten," Schuldig murmured. "I've gotten around Krittiker before, helped destroy Estet and survived both the Elders and the tower. We'll think of something to get your sister out of harm's reach." He kissed Aya's lips until their tightness relaxed somewhat. "I'm not willing to give you up, and I don't think you want that either."

"No," Aya moaned and pressed closer. "I want my sister safe. Schuldig, I don't want to be part of Weiss anymore. I'm tired of all the blood and the killing. I feel like a little more of me dies on every mission, another part of me that makes me human."

Schuldig tried to keep a hold on his desires. It really wasn't an appropriate time, but the feel of Aya so pliant against him was intoxicating and made his mind and body buzz with pleasure. He wanted to say to hell with Krittiker, Schwarz and Weiss, and steal his lover away, but he knew that Aya wouldn't just leave. Nor could Schuldig really just leave Schwarz, not with Crawford still injured and Nagi and Farfarello at such loose ends. He hadn't really thought much beyond finally being able to pursue Aya as he had wanted to since their first encounter.

"We'll think of something, Aya," he said again.

Aya just went still and didn't say anything. He couldn't see a way out and tried to lose himself in Schuldig's touch. Was it really so much to ask that he and his sister be free to have normal lives? 


End file.
